Le Cercle de L'amour The Circle of Love
by Sebie
Summary: Hermione Granger fell into a circle of love and hate. There are no beginnings to a circle, but neither is there an end. How can one choose then, if there are no beginnings or endings? Think outside the circle.
1. Introduction Ch1 pt1

**Disclaimer: I will never in my entire life, will I ever own Harry Potter. I own only the plot and some other random characters I will be adding. Well no I'm adding some ideas from other stories into my plot so if you see something that looks familiar please tell me and I would be happy to acknowledge you on that little _phrase._**

**This idea came to me at 1 o-clock in the morning and I jumped out of my bed to write it down. And then I fell dead to the world onto my comfy and warm sheets.**

* * *

BUZZZZZZZZ!BUZZZZZZ 

A hand came from out of no where came plunging down on the small little button.

**5 minutes later**

BUZZZZZ! BUZ-

"Mummy, just five more minutes" groaned a teenage girl with brown hair. She rolled around annoyed opened one bleary eye and glanced at the clock.

…Silence…

"**7:30!"** She screamed, and jumped out of bed wide-eyed and bushy- tailed (A/N W/e that means) and tackled her wardrobe.

Downstairs a lady with chestnut brown hair wearing a green apron chuckled and looked at her husband. He was staring the ceiling, looking like he was scared that the ceiling would break from all the thumping and crashing.

"No worries if that ceiling collapses hon, your lovely daughter will mend it with that little stick of hers." Said the lady while chopping carrots and making toast.

The man snorted "I believe she's your daughter too Anne" 

Anne was about to reply when the thumping and crashing suddenly stopped. She stared at the stairs as if waiting for it to explode. Suddenly a rumbling came from the top of the stairs a few seconds later a girl with brown hair and eyes walked down calmly, while glaring at her mother.

"Mother dearest, why didn't you wake me up this morning? You know I have to go to Diagon Alley today?" Her voice getting louder by the second.

Anne who was surprised by her tone of voice suddenly smirked at her.

"Daughter, Dearest, do I need to remind you who controls your allowance?" Anne said keeping her voice light but dangerous.

That shut the girl's mouth up real quick. Then she smiled 

"Mummy, can we go to Diagon Alley now? I'm meeting my friends there you know?"

"We will when you finish your breakfast, and unless I'm much mistaken your meeting your friends at 10:00 and its only 8:00 right now."

"How did you know I'm meeting my friends at 10?" asked Hermione incredulously

"Oooh while I was cleaning your room this morning your letter to Harry and Ron, _kind of_ fell open to the ground, then I picked it up and well I wanted to know what it was so I _scanned _though it." Said 'Mione mom hesitantly

"Oh so you _accidentally _looked into my letters which were tied together by an elastic" sneered 'Mione

"Oh well, darling why don't you get into the car now and I'll drive you to Diagon Alley" laughed Alan, 'Mione's dad, uneasily.

Hermione who was about to flare up, looked at her mother and hugged her.

"By mum, I'll see you tonight. And…I'm sorry" whispered Hermione.

Anne smiled kindly at her seventeen year old daughter and said, "Don't worry sweetie, I was like this when I was your age. Hormones raging and all"

Hermione flushed and ushered her dad into the garage.

Before they got into the car Hermione had a new idea.

"Dad"

"Mmm"

"Do you wanna go to Diagon Alley wizard style" asked Hermione excitedly

"What do you mean" said Alan slowly

"Do you want to apparate? You can you know, I read it in a book somewhere. That muggles can travel with a witch/wizard by appariation"

Alan looked uncertainly at his daughter.

"Come on dad it'll be fun! Plus it'll save a lot more time then just driving to Diagon Alley" begged Hermione

Alan hesitated slightly before saying, "oh alright what do I have to do to Epererate?"

"Umm it's Apparate"

"Right, that's what I meant."

"Ok…well first you have to grab my hand very firmly and don't let go"

Alan grabbed her daughter's right-arm firmly and said, "Ok, I'm ready go ahead" he said this very nervously.

Hermione smiled at him reassuringly and closed her eyes.

"DIAGON ALLEY" she screamed

Alan felt very uncomfortable, it felt like as if very powerful winds were pushing him from every side, he couldn't breath and when he thought he was about to suffocate until he felt the hard cold ground hit his bottom.

Hermione smiled at his dad "Are you okay? It does take some time to get use to. One of my classmates almost died trying it, because she had asthma."

Alan looked around and he saw he was inside a pub and inside he saw people reading, Witch Weekly's, The Daily Prophet, and The Quibbler. He was very surprised when he saw the pictures were moving.

"Dad, why don't you get of the ground" laughed Hermione while helping her dad up.

"Umm honey, I'm gonna go to the supermarket to buy some grocery and you'll go to Diagon Alley yourself?" asked Alan nervously. Although he has been to Diagon Alley many times but he still couldn't help thinking that there are people in there that could turn him into a cockroach if they wanted to.

"Okay! But dad you have to give me some money for me to exchange at Gringotts." Asked Hermione brightly, she really didn't want her dad tagging along her all the time.

"Sure sweetie, here" He handed her a lot of money…More then she needed.

"Dad…I don't need this much"

Alan smiled, "Lets just say it's a early birthday present" 

"Ok then!" said Hermione, and she hurried off to the brick wall. She tapped the correct combinations and she went into Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Where in the world is Hermione?" groaned a boy with red hair and freckles

"Oh shut up Ron. Oh no wait, you fancy her. No wonder" smiled Ginny

"Oh right, as if you haven't been groaning and moaning about Harry for the past half-hour." Snapped Ron.

"That's different, he's my boyfriend unlike you and 'Mione" retorted Ginny

"Heh, I bet you anything that Harry will break up with you this year. You do know he likes Hermione right?" said Ron sullenly.

"SOOO WHAT! I can make him love me more" pouted Ginny

"I thought 'Mione was your best friend?" said Ron

"She is! But it doesn't mean I can't make Harry like me" yelled Ginny

Ron muttered something then coughed really loudly. It sounded something uncanny like "betrayer"

Ginny flashed him one of her death glares, which she inherited from her mother, and was about to say something but Ron said something that made her snap her head around.

"HARRY!"

Ginny whipped around and she felt her jaw drop.

Harry hair was still untamed but it was a bit longer then last year. His emerald green eyes were glittering in the sun and his lips were full and were very kissable (according to Ginny) He was wearing Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt which was white with black edges around the collar. He was also wearing jeans that looked really sexy on him. The shoes he were wearing were white and a large black check was seen on the sides of the shoes (For those of you who are dense, a check is the Nike brand symbol)

Harry smiled at the Weasly family who were ogling at him.

"Hey guys long time no see"

"Honestly Harry, it's only been two months." Said a very familiar voice.

"Remus" "Professor Lupin" They all said in unison

"Ha not much of a professor now am I" smiled Lupin

"I'm here to escort Harry to the Apparation Licence thing, apparently they opened an office her in Diagon Alley" said Lupin smugly

"Oh well good luck Harry" said Mrs. Weasly smiling

"Yah good luck" The Weasly family chorused.

"Harry, I hope you'll do well" said Ginny walking up to Harry and kissing him on both cheeks causing him to blush ferociously.

**

* * *

****Harry POV**

Whoa, Ginny Weasly is one hot girl. What am I thinking? This is Ron's sister.

_Yah but you have gone out with her before._

Ah no, not you again…I thought only guilty people had conscience 

_I prefer Voice of Reason._

Well, I prefer conscience and plus you always have to make me feel bad.

_Yes, I know it's in my job description. Or else why would I have picked you as my little friend._

I never thought conscience could be so evil 

_I know me too, now since I don't want to lose my job…_

I don't need no Voice of Reason thanks, thought Harry fiercely

_Too bad Now on with my reasoning, even though you like Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly liked you who would you really choose?_

Hermione

_But then you would make Ginny Weasly fall in despair_

Okay, then Ginny

_Then your hope will not be fulfilled._

Ok neither

_That will make all three of you fall in despair_

Aren't you supposed to be helping me?

_No…I'm supposed to be reasoning._

"WHY YOU LITTLE" yelled Harry

**End POV**

* * *

"Harry!" asked Ron

"Huh what"

"You were talking to yourself and then you suddenly yell at yourself."

"Oh I was just yelling at my conscience" muttered Harry

"What?" asked Ron?

"Nothing, never mind"

"Yes please, change it all into Galleons, sickles and Knut." Said Hermione

"Please wait a moment" said a Gringotts Goblin slowly

"Okay" Hermione looked around the bustling bank and spotted someone she didn't want to see. Especially in a place like this.

**

* * *

****This is Part one of the Introduction chapter. If I wrote the entire chapter into this one then it would be too long. So part two will be coming out later tonight, I hope.**

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW. It only takes 2 minutes and it would mean a lot to me. NO FLAMES! I refuse to see or read them. But review if you like it!**

**Yours truly, LacusSerenity**


	2. Introduction Ch1 Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter and most of the characters in this story. The ones I made up are mine and mine ALONE. Some phrases or ideas could belong to you so I'm saying here and now, if u want me to acknowledge you I will. Oh and umm I own this plot.**

**Here's Part two of the Introduction. This is only an introduction of characters and some stuff. Not the main plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"MALFOY!" yelled Hermione

Draco Malfoy looked around and spotted a familiar brown-head. He smirked and walked towards her with his two cronies tagging behind him. But when he got within five metres of her he did a double-take.

Hermione Granger looked nothing like the way she used to look. Her hair was curly but not fizzed like it used to be and it hung over her eyes a bit. Her brown eyes have turned a bit hazel over the years. She was wearing an ocean-blue tank top and it was showing a bit of her cleavage. She was also wearing a jeans but it flared out at the bottom. This outfit was showing her body and it curved at just the right spots. There were only two words that Malfoy could describe Hermione. Hot & Sexy.

"OH SHIT" thought Malfoy; He quickly covered his lower region with his robes as he was having a hard-on. His little buddy was sticking out farther then ever.

Hermione noticing this started into a fit of giggles. Then stared at Malfoy who was turning bright-red.

Hermione noticed something when he was looking at Malfoy though. He changed his hairstyle or so she thought, and he let it hang down over his eyes. Giving him a mysteries yet dangerous look. He was wearing a blueish-gray sweater underneath his emerald robes. The robes were lined with silver linen at the edges (totally slytherin) bringing out his piercing grey eyes.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Hermione said.

"Malfoy, I know I'm hot and sexy but can you stop staring at me" sniggered Hermione

"That's rich, considering you're the one who was staring at me! Sneered Malfoy

"No one in their right mind would stare at a bloody inbred freak like you! Snapped Hermione.

"Well I guess you weren't in your right mind then because were staring at me but not only that you were checking me out!" laughed Malfoy.

"Well then I guess you're a pervert then because you must have been checking yourself out this morning, considering there's a huge amount of gel in your hair" snarled Hermione

"You filthy little mudblood" snarled Malfoy

"You perverted inbred bastard" retorted Hermione right back.

People all around them were staring and some even gasped in shock at the language the teens were using on eachother.

"Madam, here is your money now would you please leave as you are scaring away our customers" said a wheezy voice behind her.

Hermione whipped around and glared at the goblin before grabbing her money and storming out of the bank to find her friends.

Draco stared at the figure for a few moments before some stuffed some galleons, sickles, and Knut in his hand and ushering him out the door.

"Please sir, leave, you are disrupting our customers" said a goblin

Draco shot a death glare at the goblin before storming out of the place himself with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

* * *

"Ugh where's Hermione? We need to find her!" yelled Ron causing people to look at him.

"Shut it Ron. We're looking. Look." Whispered Harry

"Mrs.Weasly!"

"Mmmm" she answered

"Why don't me and Ron split up and go look for Hermione while you guys buy our books and stuff. We'll find Hermione then we'll go to Madame Malkins for our robes while you guys wait for us at the pub?" explained Harry.

"Hmmm oh alright then, but be careful" answered Ms. Weasly

"Ok bye see you later" said Ron and Harry.

They set of to look for her and 5 minutes later they found her in Madame Malkins trying out robes. She had a look on her face that said "Piss me off and I'll curse you into oblivion"

Ron and Harry went in cautiously and made a bee-line towards her.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry brightly, feigning happy.

Hermione glared at Harry for a second before he saw her eyes soften and her pierced lips into a genuine smile.

"HARRY!" shrieked Hermione happily. She jumped off the measuring stool and threw herself on Harry.

On his male hormonal instincts he wrapped his arms around Hermione waist and pulled her closer. Smiling he said quietly in her ear "I missed you 'Mione"

Hermione giggled and pulled back. She turned to hug Ron but all she saw was a look of jealousy on his face. Ron hastily cracked his face into a smile and hugged Hermione. It was much shorter then Harry's though and less intimate.

"Oh god I missed you two soo much" said Hermione, her face now happily looking over her two best friends.

"Hmm it seems that my friends finally grew into the handsome man they should be" said 'Mione. She blushed slightly when she realized that her words made the boys go crimson.

"Hermione we have to go meet the others at the pub. Come one" Said Harry grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Wait Harry, we haven't even gotten our new robes yet" said Hermione giggling.

Ron just stood behind the two and kept casting jealous looks at them.

"Oh right, well lets get moving." Said Harry blushing.

**Ten minutes later**

"Oh my god Ron did you like grow 10 inches this summer. When Madame Malkin showed me your size I didn't think it was true until I saw those robes" said Hermione hysterically, while staring at the bag Ron was holding.

Harry laughed along too and told Ron he should go on a diet. (Sarcastically of course)

Ron didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground and blinked away the tears filling in his eyes. He was also blushing furiously.

Harry and Hermione not only didn't grow fat but they actually got fitter. Hermione grew in just the right spots and Harry muscles formed very nicely too.

Ron was extremely jealous of Harry who was getting all of Hermione's attention. Occasionally the two would try and get him to join the conversation but he just answered and then ignored the two.

Hermione thinking that he was thinking about Lavender or some other girl that he was sulking over decided to ignore him.

By the evening they were so tired they couldn't walk any farther then the path that takes that back to the pub.

By the time they were back at the pub they were so exhausted from carrying all the new things, well Harry and Hermione mostly since they were the ones who had money, which they were asleep the moment they flopped onto the couch.

* * *

At 7:00 Hermione's dad came to pick her up.

"Hermione, come on sweetie wake up we're going home." Alan said quietly, prodding her daughters shoulder.

Hermione groaned and looked up at her dad.

"Dad, can I stay at The Burrow for the rest of the week tomorrow? You guys can go to Kings Cross next week to say goodbye to me?" asked Hermione quietly not daring to wake Harry and Ron from the couches next to her.

"Hmm we'll see. I did ask about it to Molly and she said yes but we'll still have to ask Mum okay?"

"Ok"

"Now let's go, I'm sure your friends will know in the morning that you went home."

"I didn't bring a car remember so you'll have to do that lung-crushing teleportation thing again."

"You mean apparating?"

"Yah that"

"Ok" Hermione and her dad walked to an empty space. She told her dad to grab a hold of her and with a pop they were gone.

**

* * *

****Well that's the first chapter, the end of it. This chapter is only an Introduction to characters and such while the main plot begins in the next two chapters. This chap. Does show you the jealously inside Ron though, not that it's an importance to the plot. I though I should it just for fun. **

**Oh don't worry Ron-Lovers I will make sure he has a happy ending. Maybe a new character for him or an old one. No wait I'll let you decide, do you want a new, improved, beautiful and sweet girl for Ron or a old one, i.e. Lavender, Parvati…OOO or I can even add one of my faithful reviewers(if I would have any that is) to become a character in my story as Ron's girlfriend! So if YOU want to become Ron's new sweet heart go and type it in the review! It will be YOU who will decide Ron's destiny! **

**Well plz REVIEW (CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON) But NO FLAMES plz.**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**


	3. To the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its character. I only own this plot and some other random characters that might come up.**

**Guys, you have the next two chapters to decide Ronald's fate. I have decided on four girls that will fit him for the plot, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, or some Slytherin girl I will conjure up out of no where.**

**I would like to thank:**

**A Story of the Year-for being my first reviewer**

**Naughtygirl72813-For being my second reviewer**

* * *

"Hermione, sweeties come down for breakfast! Your going to be leaving in three hours!" shouted Anne loudly.

Hermione jumped up from her bed and put on her robe. She went to get her towel from inside her wardrobe drawer and walked straight for the bathroom.

Anne sighed as she heard the shower sprinkler start splashing down water.

"Now I know why my mom always moans when I get have a shower in the morning! It takes to long" she sighed. Knowing full well that her daughter will spend two hours in the bathroom doing god-knows-what.

"Hah just like you when you were her age right, hon?" smiled Alan

Anne glared at her husband mockingly and continued making breakfast.

Hermione got out of the shower after thirty minutes. She decided last night when she got home to change her appearance a little to meet her friends at the burrow. She and her dad managed to convince her mother for her to spend the rest of the summer vacation at The Burrow.

'Mione wrapped a towel around her hair and another one to wrap around her body. She smirked and thought "I will make The Weasly's family's sons (she means all six of them…well the ones that are at the burrow anyways) jaw drop to the ground. Including Harry's.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She looked through her wardrobe to find a perfect outfit. One that says I'm not a slut but I'm not a virgin (she isn't her virginity got taken away by Viktor Krum one summer ago) (Oh and if ur wondering this phrase is from White Girls) She settled on a light-green blouse and a mini-skirt (that's right, a mini-skirt) that was crimson with gold edges, and she also bewitched it to have a Hogwarts crest on the corner of the skirt (remember she's 17 and of age)

She put on her outfit walked back into the bathroom with her wand in her hand and starting charming her hair to make it straight. When she was done she walked down the stairs to see her mother gasp and her father stare at her.

"Honey, what's with the sudden style change" Anna asked nervously

"Oh nothing, just wanted to look nice for once." Answered Hermione simply

"So since I'm an hour early can I finish my breakfast now and head to the burrow in thirty minutes?" she asked, slightly begging.

Anne and her husband exchanged looks and finally they said in unison, "Alright" 

Hermione beamed gratefully and went to sit at the dinner table to eat her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione finished her breakfast and went to pick up her luggage by the staircase. She put it in the center of the living room and walked towards her parents to give them a kiss goodbye each. After she walked back to her luggage and held on to them and waved to her parents. In less then a second she was gone leaving only a slight sound of pop.

"Our daughter is growing up too fast" sniffed Anne

"You can say that again" he muttered, remembering her outfit.

* * *

Hermione apparated in front of the Burrow pulled out her wand and levitated them. She guided them towards the front door and made them thump on the door. Ms. Weasly was surprised for a second because not many people open doors to find nothing but two baggages. Suddenly Hermione appeared beside them.

"Hi Ms. Weasly, how's it going?" Molly Weasly blinked once and then she ushered her inside.

"Come in my dear, it's so chilly outside, I don't get why you even chose to wear that skirt" she said glancing at her mini-skirt.

"Oh it's just a new style trend" answered Hermione

"But I love what you did to your hair. I'm sure Ron and they would be drooling all over you" Hermione blushed at this comment.

"Where are they now?"

"Oh they're all in Ron's room for some reason. Even Ginny. I hope they aren't plotting something" Ms.Weasly frowned slightly before sighing.

"Ok then well I'll just go up and give them a surprise"

"Alright dear, but are you sure you don't want some breakfast?"

"No, it's ok. I already ate" Hermione smiled at Ms.Weasly kindly and walked up the winding staircase.

She reached the top floor and heard giggles inside. It sounded feminine so it had to be Ginny. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Wary of not getting caught.

"Oooh your so lucky Harry, I can't believe you got Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" squealed Ginny who hugged him really tightly. Harry blushed as she felt a bit of her cleavage rub against him.

"Oh and you to Ron for getting vice-captain" said Ginny simply.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Ginny hugging Harry.

"Yah congrats Harry" said George and Fred in unison.

"Hey"

"Why is"

"Hermione's"

"Hogwarts letter"

"Here with us" asked George and Fred.

"Oh she's coming in like half-an-hour" answered Ron hastily

"SHE IS" shrieked Ginny "Oh my god why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione giggled and decided to make her appearance here.

" Hey guys, I heard my name?"

Everybody's head turned towards her voice and all the guys and Ginny's felt their jaw drop.

Hermione looked to the side and was surprised to see Percy and Charlie in the bedroom also. It seemed to her that the only one wasn't here was Bill.

Ginny, being a girl, recovered first, "Oh my god Hermione! You know fabulous!"

Ginny ran over to Hermione and started observing her from top to bottom.

"Hmm nice choice of clothing, and your hair, it's fabulous. But you could have done more with your mascara…" Ginny started rambling on about what she should and shouldn't have put on her. This continued for 5 more minutes until Ginny finally noticed the boys hadn't moved one bit. She started giggling when she saw Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie had saliva dripping on the floor.

Hermione noticing this also started to laugh and when they still hadn't moved she decided to do something drastic.

She walked towards Fred and bent down until she was level with his face she saw him gulped and she whispered quietly but audible enough for the room to hear her, "Hi Fred, your looking exceptionally handsome today"

Fred flinched causing Hermione to start laughing really loudly. Soon she went hysterical and it took Ginny two minutes to calm her down.

Ginny also found Hermione's action amusing but soon got annoyed of their staring. She whispered something into Hermione ear and the Hermione nodded and the two started giggling. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at each boy/man. None of them even noticed she was pointing her wand at them and said "_fontis aqua"_ immediately jets of water hit each boy in the face. When they all started yelling stop she still didn't and started laughing again. Ginny started laughing also and told Hermione quietly not stop until they beg.

Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie reached for there own wands to counter but they couldn't find it because Hermione aimed her wand at their eyes. Finally Percy got it and yelled on top of his voice "_Protego!" _The water stopped hitting his face and he started looking for his glasses. Feeling that they were broken he groaned as couldn't do anything. He was busy holding off Hermione and couldn't fix it.

Finally Hermione had enough and choked through her laughter "_consisto aqua" _The boys breathed a sigh of relief and started cleaning themselves up. They were all of age (except Ginny) so they could all use spells. Harry and Percy had to dry themselves and fix their glasses.

"What did you do that for" yelled Harry, glaring at the two hysterical girls before him

"Well it isn't our fault you guys wouldn't stop looking at Hermione" Laughed Ginny

Hermione clutched her side and looked at the boys and then immediately stop laughing when she saw the letters from Hogwarts were ruined.

She sighed slightly and pointed her wand at them. Ron and Harry flinched and pulled out their wand in case she went for another attack.

Hermione snorted and said "_reparo" _The letter went back to their original state.

She ignored the guys for a moment to find her letter which was thicker then usual. She scanned through the usual booklist and then shrieked when she saw a badge fall out of the envelope.

Everybody looked at her, and then Ron spotted her badge on the floor.

"Oh Hermione! You made prefect too! So did me and Harry, now we can all be in the prefect carriage!" said Ron happily

"Yah, now I won't be a little loner anymore" smiled Harry

Hermione smiled at them and picked up the badge and when she looked at the badge she shrieked again, louder this time. She dropped the badge and started dancing around.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You seem a bit overreacting lately" said Ron nervously

"I MADE HEAD GIRL" Hermione screamed loudly

Percy smiled; he was made Head Boy in his time. Somehow he felt proud of her.

Harry and Ron just stared, "You made Head Girl? But doesn't that mean your superior then me and Ron?" asked Harry

"Yup, and I get loads of privileges. Lets see here, I'll read you the letter" Hermione picked up the letter and started reciting"

**

* * *

****Dear Miss. Granger, **

**I am pleased to announce that you have been made Head Girl of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I hope you will take this role seriously because…blah blah blah. Your privileges are listed below, I hope you will enjoy this year. Please reply of whether you are accepting or rejecting this role by owl. **

**Yours truly,**

**Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

**Your privileges are as follows:**

**You will be sharing a Common Room with the Head Boy which will be linked to the Prefect Common Room and your respective houses.**

**Your curfew is by no less of 1:00 am**

**Decide when and which years will be able to go to Hogsmeade**

**In charge of, with the Head Boy, designing, dating, and planning the balls and dances. These dances must be opened and closed by the Head Boy and Girl; you will dance the first dance together.**

**There is much more but we will tell you in time. You will be meeting the Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express please be in the Heads/Prefects carriage by 9:30 am.**

* * *

"NINE-THIRTY? Harry and I have to be in there by 1:00" said Ron sullenly

"Well, I'm a head so I have a lot of planning to do. I just hope the Head Boy will be a good person, I mean I will have to share a common room with him. Oh I hear the Heads Common Room is beautiful." Hermione sighed happily.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Screamed Ms. Weasly

Everybody sighed and they all trudged down the stairs.

"Harry dear, and Hermione, you don't have to be here I'll just have my sons and daughter her to help me" Ms. Weasly said kindly to the two of them.

The two didn't need telling twice. He ignored the glares from their friends and they headed for Ron's room.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm"

"Wha-what do you think of me" asked Harry hesitantly

Hermione stared at Harry for a second before saying softly, "I think you're an incredibly sweet guy and really handsome too" Hermione sat down on Ron's bed, which was orange and extremely soft.

Harry blushed slightly and said, "No, really what do you think of me? A-am-am I you know?"

Hermione blinked and said quietly, "Are you trying to ask me if I like you" 

Harry turned crimson and looked out the window. There was still a slight pink in the sky from dawn. Harry nodded to the window, "I guess I am" He blushed, if possible even deeper red.

Suddenly he felt gentle hands touch his shoulder, he turned around and he saw Hermione closing in. He gasped slightly and braced himself for the kiss. Hermione smiled and tilted her head slightly to kiss his cheek.

**

* * *

****Thought they were gonna snog (kiss) didn't ya? You sick minded people (just kidding I luv you all) Oh jeeze I could go on and on with this story forever. I'm filled with good ideas. I hope it'll last though Oh and umm REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**

**Oh and hurry up and help me decide Ron's little girlfriend. WHOS IT GOING TO BE? Hurry up and hit that purple button and tell me! Teachers on strike so I don't got no school. And I'll be starting the third chappy tonight. REVIEW. Ok bye bye. Oh and if you think the chapters are slow too bad. I like it this way. I have to set up a base for my chapters and if you think this is too tedious and slow for you don't read it!**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**


	4. The Head Boy

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't know why I ever repeat myself on this. Sighs. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. I only own the plot and probably some random made up character.**

**I really don't get why people keep telling me that! I hate and I mean HATE re-reading my stories. I find it long and tedious…I mean come on, first my lovely teachers from grades 1-9 and then my lovely reviewers whom I love a lot. Oh dear it seems I need a Beta-reader. Anyone interested? You have to like Gundam Seed and Harry Potter though I write stories for both…Ask in the review and I'll decide. But for now proofread (flinches) **

**Ron's girlfriend status: (first one to reach 10 wins)**

**Luna- 2**

**Parvati- 0**

**Lavender- 0**

**Pansy- ½**

**Some Slytherin girl I'm gonna make up- 0**

* * *

Hermione pulled back from his cheek. They stared at each other for a moment and then Hermione said quietly, "I like you Harry, I really do." 

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. This hug was full of lust and wanting but neither could bring themselves into a closer…distance…

**Harry POV**

Move Harry go and kiss her you bloody asshole

_Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?_

Harry groaned inwardly, don't you have something better to do then annoy me.

_Duh, I'm your Voice of Reason. My job is to reason with your head._

You are my head.

_Yes and did you know that right now you are still talking to yourself, well more specifically your brain._

Aren't you supposed to be reasoning me concerning Hermione?

_Hmm nah…No I'm just kidding. Well if you want to kiss her, then kiss her._

You make it sound sooooo simple.

_Well, duh all you have to do is pull back and lean forward._

Don't you understand anything?

_If I didn't then I wouldn't be the Voice of Reasoning_

You know what I'm just gonna block you and get back to my intimate moment 

_Fine but without me you wouldn't last_

Oh snuff it.

**End POV**

Harry pulled back and stared into her chestnut brown eyes. Her eyes told him to lean forward, it was like a plea. Hermione decided to wait and see if he had enough courage. Talk about sexual tension…

Then they both heard footsteps walking up the stairs and they quickly went apart. Ron stormed in and cast the two hormonal teenagers a suspicious look. The two blushed slightly and they turned away.

"What were you two doing up here while I was washing dishes? A lot of dishes. Mountains of cutlery and dishes an-"

"We get the idea Ron and we weren't _doing_ anything." Said Hermione, she brushed at few locks of her bangs so she could see Ron clearly. He was flushed and for some reason he looked like he was going to explode. His ears were as a red as his hair, and that's saying something.

"Well then why are you sitting so close together that you looked like you just finished sno-" He was once again cut of by Hermione

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Ronald Weasly" said Hermione threateningly. She pulled out her wand but didn't point it at him.

Harry just looked at the two and he, being a guy, decided to join in. Harry said quietly, "Why does it matter to you about what we were doing?" (A/N: BURN…)

Ron stuttered slightly before turning red. He looked out Hermione who was still glaring at him, and she seemed to be twitching from anger. But Ron didn't do anything as he thought duelling with the smartest witch in his year is a bad idea.

The door suddenly banged open and in came Fred followed closely by George and Charlie.

"Whoa" said Fred stopping short, allowing his two brothers to bump into each other, "Is it me are is there a tension in here and it's not the sexual type." The three all glared at Fred and he shrunk at bit. Even if he were older having three teenagers, especially one that's angry and hormonal and a witch and she's holding a wand, it's kind of scary.

"Guys, lets get out of here before we get killed" whispered Charlie. They all nodded and slowly backed out the door.

Hermione stood up causing the ones that were nervous (Fred, George, Charlie, Harry, and Ron) flinch. She stuffed her wand in back of her skirt and stormed out the door, while pushing the three men out of the way. **(A/N** **Ahhhh the power of women)**

Hermione continued to ignore Ron and seemed to have found the cruel pleasure of making Ron jealous by flirting with his brothers (Notice the S) and Harry.

**

* * *

**

On the day when they were supposed to board the Hogwarts Express, Hermione had slapped Ron across the face. Harry happened to come across the hallway when it happened.

"Look Hermione, what does Harry have that I don't" asked Ron heatedly (cougheverythingcough)

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly and Ron finally caught on.

"Don't answer that" mumbled Ron. He grabbed her hand and stared into her brown eyes.

"Hermione, please, don't pick Harry, please?" begged Ron. He leaned forward a bit and seeing Hermione hadn't move he felt encouraged. He kissed her gently and when she hadn't reacted he deepened the kiss. He moaned slightly.

Hermione snapped, and she took hold of Ron's arms which were on her waist by then and pushed. Hard, hard enough for him to bump onto the other side and back. Hermione, seeing this, moved slightly to the left to avoid being crushed by his figure. He hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at him, "Don't you EVER, and I mean EVER do that at again" spat Hermione. Her hand was shaking but she controlled herself from hexing him. She walked away and found that Harry was hiding behind the stairs.

She smiled at him, "Harry, please go help him" she said this really quietly and he could barely hear her. Harry walked over to Ron and helped him up. His eyes were full of tears and he looked like he was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Come on. We have to go to Kings Cross." Harry was holding onto Ron but even Harry couldn't keep him stable. They both collapsed. Harry decided there was only one way to get him down. He took out his wand and muttered, "_moblia-corpus" _Ron rose in the air and was floating down the stairs, guided by Harry. **(A/N wouldn't that be fun?)**

Ron, completely oblivious to the fact that he was at least one metre of the ground, started bawling his eyes out. Hermione saw this and just rolled her eyes and levitated her luggage onto the one of two Ministry cars that the family rented. She went into the car and started reading one of her Arthmancy books comfortably.

Ron and Harry took the car that Hermione wasn't in while the other Weasly's boys headed to Hermione's car.

**Twenty Minuets Later**

"Bye honey have a good school year**!" **Anne said, while kissing the top of her Daughter's hair. "Be happy because it could be the last year at Hogwarts for you"

Hermione smiled. The ministry were in debate of whether or not of adding another school year into Hogwarts. The Bulgarian and French minister for magic have decided that their magic schools (Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang) should have 8 years of school. It seems that people that just came out of school didn't know enough magic or wasn't experienced in it enough. Thus creating a poverty of people between ages of 17-24.

"Bye mum I'll miss you" whispered Hermione quietly. She turned around to hug her dad tightly.

The great red train roared its horn, signalling students should get into the train. Hermione hugged each of her parents one last time before grabbing her luggage and finding an empty compartment. The train were bustling with students and she finally found a compartment near the middle of the train. She went inside and charmed her luggage to float up to the rack by itself.

Hermione waited patiently for her two best friends, well one of them since she was in a fight with a certain red-head. The compartment door slid open and to her utter surprise in came Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and a pretty seventh year she's seen but had only ever said a hello to her, once in third year.

After a bit of introduction she found out that her name was Trisha DeMeire (A/N I know isn't her name sexy? I'm planning on getting her a Slytherin boyfriend. Who? That's for me to know and you to find out later) She was an extremely pretty girl. After another bit of introduction Hermione found out that she was the Ravenclaw Sex Goddess. They talked for half-an-hour until it was time for Hermione to go to the Head/Prefect carriage.

She said goodbye and walked out to the hallway. She passed Harry's carriage which was full of Gryffindor seventh year boys all of whom were talking about something. She knocked on the door and they all turned towards her. She smiled at them and waved, they waved right back. She kept on walking and bumped into a guy and she hit his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" mumbled Hermione, she blushed slightly.

"No, no it's my fault, I wasn't watching." Said the guy courteously, he helped her off him and Hermione looked up.

She gasped and jumped against the wall across from him. The person she bumped into was none other then Draco Malfoy. He looked at her and his expression changed from a courteous face to his infamous sneer.

"Oh god, please watch where your going Granger. I can't believe I apologized to you." sneered Malfoy

"As if I needed an apology" retorted Hermione

Malfoy glared at her and said, "Now I have to change my shirt, because you touched it with your filthy, grotesque, mudblood hands." Snarled Malfoy

Hermione smirked; she wondered if they had anymore insults to throw at her. If she had gotten a bit more insane each time a comment was directed at her by a Slytherin and contained the words, filthy and mudblood, she would have kicked the bucket many years ago.

"What are you smirking at?" snapped Malfoy

"I'm just thinking how proud I am of you for using the word grotesque in your little comment. Your vocabulary must have gotten larger over the summer." She said sweetly.

"Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to go" and she stalked of to the front of the train and to her surprise Malfoy was following her.

"You really are a little ferret aren't you? Always stalking girls whenever you have the chance" giving him a sneer that would have made Snape proud.

"As if I'd stalk you, the only people I've ever known to do that is Potty and Weasel" He said

"I, like you, have to go somewhere." Said Malfoy simply

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. Malfoy looked at her expectantly. 

"What Granger? You aren't going to prove your undying love to me are you" taking a step back and looking at her mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him an icy glare.

"You aren't by any chance Head Boy are you?" she asked nervously

Malfoy being the second smartest in the school, had the logic of finally catching on, with a look of pure terror on his face he choked out, "And you aren't by any chance Head Girl, are you?"

Simultaneously they nodded.

**

* * *

****Ugh…I just finished proof-reading it…ok and I did find some little mistakes but still. You know what I've changed my mind I DON"T NEED A BETA READER. I decided to change my habit, for once in my life. Ahhh no school….such sweet sweet bliss, apparently my lovely teachers are still on strike. Hmmm I don't mind. Well I'll see if I can update tomorrow. But once school starts again probably once in two days. For now I will try and update everyday. You happy? Ok. Oh and i don't like this chapter. At all. I hate it. It's too...ugh...i have a massive brain block today soo...Hope tomorrow will be better.**

**When you click that purple button please remember to vote on Ron's girlfriend. I want to give my readers a choice of what happens. As a gift for actually REVIEWING. Ok now I have only one more word to say to you all. REVIEW GODDAMIT (Shut up I know its two) CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON. Good day.**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**


	5. Common Room Password

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and/any of the original characters. Read closely, I DO NOT OWN the portrait password, I read it somewhere and I fell in love with it so I'm BORROWING it. So if it's yours then I apologize. I forgot your name…BUT IT IS NOT MINE SO THERE.**

**I got 633 hits and counting, and only 8 of you reviewed? Am I the only one that sees something wrong with that? 61 of you read to the end and 8! 8 out of 61 reviewed. Sigh.**

**Oh and I'm not proofreading this chapter. I spell checked and grammar checked this thing but I just don't feel like reading nine pages. Oh and I'm writing this after I finished so I know its nine pages. I'm not bloody reading 3000 words and no one can convince me. Damn I need a Beta. I have one applier anyone else that wants to be my Beta?**

**Luna -2**

**Pansy- 1 ½ **

**Parvati – 0**

**Lavender -0**

**Random Slytherin Girl -0**

"…" **is talking**

'…' **is thinking**

* * *

"Your Head Boy" gasped Hermione; she grabbed hold of the wall for support. She felt faint.

Malfoy didn't say anything, he just turned pale and his grey eyes turned to shock.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what's going on? Are your alright?" asked Professor McGonagall to Hermione? She just came out of the Heads/Prefect carriage and saw them.

"Oh, I'm thinking that you two found out about each other" Her sharp eyes surveyed her two students carefully "Well I hope you two will get along, you will be _living together _you know."

Hermione turned, if possible, even paler. She collapsed onto the floor, wide-eyed.

Malfoy turned paler also. Though he didn't collapse he looked worse then Hermione.

"Now come along, we have to discuss your duties as heads. And some other things" smirked McGonagall.

Hermione slowly got up and walked past Malfoy and McGonagall and into the carriage. Malfoy couldn't even move, he looked like he was ready to retch. McGonagall grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside.

The carriage was twice the size of the normal ones. It was decorated in all the colours of the houses and the ceiling was made of unbreakable glass. There was a desk made of Mahogany and right behind the desk was the Hogwarts Crest. Beside the desk were two armchairs, one to the right and one to the left. The right one was red and gold and the left one was green and silver. There were also couches that were white. McGonagall pointed to the two devastated teenagers to sit in the arm chairs.

They were so shocked that Hermione sat in the green and silver one and Malfoy, red and gold. McGonagall chuckled and they both looked at her as if she were mad.

'How could she laugh at a time like this? Honestly, I'm going to living with MALFOY' though Hermione.

'I always thought she was mad but now I think shes insane. How the hell could she laugh at a time like this?' Malfoy thought.

"You two must already know about the house unity. But I never thought you would sit in your rival houses colours?" laughed McGonagall.

Hermione looked down and gasped again as she saw she was in the green and silver arm chair. Malfoy didn't even look; he just groaned and put his head between his hands.

Slowly they each stood up and went to their respective seats.

"Ok now listen carefully. This year we will be promoting House Unity therefore every person at Hogwarts will have a partner of which they will attend classes with. That person will be your partner for the whole year. Now since me and Professor Dumbledore have decided it will be house unity, Gryffindor and Slytherin will be together and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As the heads of this school you will be each others partner.

Malfoy just sighed and lay back on his armchair. He grumbled something that sounded a lot like "I give up"

Hermione glanced at Malfoy and she too lay back.

"I hope you two are listening you will be telling the prefects this. Professor Dumbledore will be announcing this tonight to the school."

She went on and on about how they have to start, plans, design, close the dances by dancing together and how they will be sharing a common room together.

"Your common room will be linked to the Prefect tower and there will be also a pathway that goes directly into Gryffindor and Slytherin tower. Oh and there are also many shortcuts to different places. You may find this year will be very luxurious for you. There are many more but I will tell you about them in time. The prefects will be coming in ten minutes so please get ready. I will be at the desk if you need help."

She walked and sat down at the desk and went through her papers.

For the next ten minutes the two heads just sat and soaked in that they will be together at least for 18 hours a day. Not counting meals.

Every minute or so one of them would moan or groan or both and McGonagall would just laugh.

By the time the prefects started coming in the two had a bit of colour back in their faces.

Every time a prefect would come in, they would either gasp or laugh, especially the Gryffindor and Slytherin's. When Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus came in they just stared in shock. Malfoy glared at them and looked away. Hermione just gave them a helpless look before gesturing for them to sit down.

Ron and Harry sat down without taking their eyes of the heads. Ginny stared at Hermione and Seamus flicked his eyes between the two students and just got a dazed look in his eyes.

Hermione sighed and she started to speak, "Wel-welcome to your first meeting of the year. As you can tell, this year Head Boy and Head Girl is me and Malfoy." He shot her a filthy look and gestured for her to repeat that. "Er…me and Dr-Dra-Draco"

"Well the first thing I would like to say is…" Hermione repeated what McGonagall said with the help of Malfoy.

The longer the spoke the larger the holes in the prefects' mouths seem to be.

"Well this is your partner for your house unity; Dra-Draco and I am the heads so we are partners. Harry Potter is with Sherry Allyia from Slytherin. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Sherry was one of those people who don't have the pleasure of making fun of Gryffindor's, and she was quite pretty. Ron Weasly with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasly with Blaise Zabini." And it went on and on, the prefects were paired with prefects so it would maintain balance. "Luna Lovegood with Zacharias Smith" Hermione sighed again and let Malfoy dismiss them.

"Oh and we have a meeting next Monday please be there" added Hermione

"Good job you two, you may go and please meet me at the Entrance Hall after dinner, and I will take you to your Dorms." And with that she left and left two thirsty teenagers standing.

Hermione walked out of the doorway without even a second glance at Malfoy.

She walked back to her compartment with Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. She was almost there when two strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her into a compartment. She yelped and looked back, she saw Harry grinning playfully at her and he pulled her onto his lap.

Hermione smiled at him and the other boys that were watching her. She got up from Harry's lap and sat down next to him.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?" asked Hermione knowingly

"How could stand this, having partners for a whole year? Especially for you, you have Malfoy!" said Ron loudly

"It's not my decision" shrugged Hermione

"And why did you put me with Parkinslut?" asked Ron, ignoring her last comment.

"I told you Ron that I don't decide!" replied Hermione heatedly; she threw him an icy glare. Ron's ears went red.

Harry, sensing something between the two, asked, "But aren't you mad that your with Malfoy?" asked Harry quietly

"I'm mad but I don't have a choice!" exclaimed Hermione, "Why don't you guys just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" She got up and stormed out of the compartment.

"Is it me or is she a bit too….what's the word…" Seamus thought for a second

"Touchy?" mumbled Ron

"Emotional" added Harry

"Queer" squeaked Neville

They all thought for a second…

And in unison they all said, "She's definitely on her monthly" 

"All fir's years come wit' me, 'eads go teh hea's carriag'" Yelled Hagrid on the top of his voice.

Hermione headed, as instructed to the heads carriage, she went to the front carriage and saw that Malfoy wasn't in yet. She sat on the far left side and waited patiently.

"GO TO HELL PANSY!" said a voice outside the carriage. Hermione jumped and glared at the door, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"But Drakie-poo, I wanna ride the heads carriage with you" whined Pansy, she was clinging on Malfoy's arm and wouldn't let go.

Hermione sniggered and thought, 'this is blackmail material' She listened closely

"NO PANSY! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS CALLED THE HEADS CARRIAGE! THERES A REASON!" yelled Malfoy, people all around them were laughing

"But Drakie I must be an exception!" begged Pansy

"NO YOUR BLOODY NOT, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He turned around and climbed into the carriage. He banged the door shut and pulled out his wand. He fired every locking spell known to the wizarding world on it, except the permanent one.

"You know we'll have a hard time getting out" he heard a giggling voice behind him. You don't need to be a genius to know who that was.

"Shut up, Granger and sit back." He glared at her and sat at the other end of the carriage.

15 minutes past and the carriage hasn't even moved yet.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long!" yelled Hermione, who was not very patient this week for some _reason_.

"As much as I hate you, I have to agree with you on this one Granger." Frowned Malfoy

She shot him a glare and pulled out her wand, she pointed it at the door preparing to do something with it.

For one in his life Malfoy looked scared, "What are you doing? Pansy could be out there!"

"Do you want to have dinner or what?" snapped Hermione. She took aim and said, "_Bombar-." _

Malfoy cut her off with a scream, "Why are you blowing apart the door?"

"I'm a witch, Malfoy what the hell do you expect me to do?" yelled Hermione

"Open it!"

"Well, I would but _someone _seemed to lock the door with every locking spell known to human kind!" She glared at him and blew apart the door with her spell.

"_Bombardo!" _BANG! The door broke into tiny fragments. Hermione calmly walked out and saw that everyone was in a carriage but it still wouldn't move.

Many people poked there head out to see what the noise was and immediately saw there Head Girl walking around.

"HEY WHY ARN"T WE MOVING!" shrieked a girl somewhere

"YA, ARE YOU THE REASON! BETTER GET IN A CARRIAGE!"

And they all continued yelling until Hermione got pissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLOODY BITCHES"

Everything went silent and she threw death glares at every carriage there was as if daring to say something. Everybody shut up, one because she had a wand and two because she's Hermione Granger with a wand and shes pissed.

Hermione looked around and found that some one was hiding behind the heads carriage. She pointed her wand at it and yelled, "_Pretrificus totalus, moblia-corpus" A_ body came towards her and she smirked when she saw who it was.

"Oh Drakie-poo, it seems I've your stalker" yelled Hermione teasingly at her carriage

Everyone erupted in laughter as Hermione released Pansy from the spell. Pansy blushed furiously; she started walking towards her friends' carriage and climbed in. Hermione went back to her own carriage and fixed the door. The carriages began to move immediately.

"Why did you have to yell that in front of the school, Granger" groaned Malfoy "Once a mudblood, always a mudblood"

"Oh it just seemed to be the right thing to say." Said Hermione sweetly

"You know what you little bookworm, can you for once keep your nosy nose out of other peoples' business" snapped Malfoy, he stood up and walked towards her, in spite of the bumpy rocks.

Hermione stood up also, to prove that shes not intimidated. Suddenly an exceptionally large rock hit the tire and she fell into Malfoy's chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling **(A/N AWWW I love this scene) **He fell onto the floor with Hermione on top of him, he looked up and he saw that their lips were less then an inch apart. Brown met grey and they never pulled away. Slowly they both edged closer and when their lips were just one centimetre apart the carriage suddenly stopped and a voice yelled "Hogwarts! Students may get off"

Immediately, they got off each other. Hermione blushed crimson and she rushed out of the carriage. Draco was very confused, was it just him or did he just almost kiss Hermione Granger? Shaking his head he got out of his carriage.

The moment he got out he got tackled by Pansy, who seemed to think that any second without Draco by her side is a second wasted.

"I heard there was a little delay when coming here, but of course we would never start without you, Let the Feast Begin." Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. Brushing his long beard out of the way, the food appeared magically.

"'ermione wha' happene'" said Ron his face already stuffed with food.

"Oh nothing, just a stalker who refused to part with her, friend thats all." Said Hermione lightly.

**After Dinner**

"Before I let you leave, I have some things to say. This year's new Head Girl is Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." The din exploded in applauses, with the exception of the Slytherin table that pretended they didn't hear anything.

"And the Head Boy is, Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" Once again the din exploded into applauses but with the exception of the Gryffindor table who were scowling at him.

"Now you may leave and have your beauty sleep. You all have a busy day tomorrow." Said Dumbledore; his eyes twinkling.

Everybody filed out and Hermione said, "Bye guys see you in like 20 minutes" 

They left to leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone with the teachers. They both glanced nervously at the teachers who were all surveying them **(A/N Scary…) **

"Now since we are alone, I would like to congratulate you for taking this role. We will be waiting for the prefects who will come shortly after. In the meantime, please feel free to wander around the Great Hall" said Dumbledore kindly.

Neither dared to move because, every single teacher was watching them, as if daring them to move. They both just stared at the door, hoping that the prefects would return quickly. It was so quiet in the Great Hall that you could hear a pin needle drop.

Suddenly the door banged open, causing the two Heads to flinch. The teachers acted like nothing happened, as if they were expecting it. **(They probably were as they do this every year) **

"Would you all please follow me." Said McGonagall, she got up from the staff table and walked down the aisle.

They followed her through many flights of staircase at the 4th floor she turned to the right. To the students surprise she put her finger into a tiny hole in the wall and it formed into a door. She turned the handle and beckoned everyone in. They were in a hallway that looked really familiar. They were in the charms corridor which was in the third floor…not fourth. She walked straight towards a portrait of a Mermaid who was sitting on a rock.

"Password?" the mermaid asked

"Since this year's prefect password is decided by our Heads, we should ask Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger here." Said McGonagall. Every looked at the Heads and they looked at each other before saying in unison, "House Unity"

The portrait smiled and opened to let the Prefects in.

"Come along now, you may visit the prefects later, I have to show you to your dorms" said McGonagall sharply. The Heads seemed to want to follow their friends inside.

The turned and followed. They went up two more flights of stairs and McGonagall took them in front of a blank wall. The wall was just a bend around the Arthmancy Corridor. She said, "_Ostendo Specialis"_ The wall made a hole in the middle and they stepped in. They were in a corridor that seemed to stretch endless on both ways.

"To the right will lead you directly into Gryffindor Tower without climbing stairs and to the left Slytherin Tower. And in front of us is your portrait hole."

The two looked forward to see a pretty girl in a French ballroom gown. She had gold hair (literally) and bright blue eyes. She had a golden retriever dog standing by her side.

"Bonjour, je'mappelle Tatiana. Comment t'appelle tu?" asked the portrait kindly. (Hello, my name is Tatiana. What is your name?)

Immediately they both answered in French, **(Hermione knows only a bit of French and Draco is almost fluent in it, but Hermione still knows the basics.)**

"Je'mappelle Hermione."

"Je'mappelle Draco"

Professor looked at her two students amusingly, "You know, she speaks English right?"

They both flushed, and Hermione uttered, "Sorry"

"Password" said the portrait, thick with French accent.

"Hmm I don't know what do you think, Malfoy" asked Hermione

Malfoy just shrugged, he was never that good at thinking up passwords.

"I heard zhat you two vere enemy's" said the portrait. They both looked at her in surprise and Draco nodded slightly

"You can say that"

"Vell den, may I make a suggestion" asked the portrait politely

They nodded.

"Amour dans les bras d'un ennemi"

"Ohh I like that! I don't know what it means but can we have that Malfoy?" It sounded more like a demand then a question.

Malfoy who knew what it meant frowned for a second but nodded his head in consent. He was a bit confused but thought nothing of it as he stepped into his Common Room.

**

* * *

****Wow, that was long. Over 3000 words! Don't complain that it's too slow because that's the way I like it, and plus, it's called a BASE. Well I hope that by the next chapter things will heat up a bit now that I got them at Hogwarts. Well please Review. NO FLAMES! Oh and please vote the whole Ron girlfriend thing or else I'll just stick the names in a hat and pick one out. **

**Well gotta go bye bye, hopefully I'll update tomorrow. Good Night!**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**


	6. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Never owned Harry Potter, and I never will. I borrowed a small part from one of the stories I read, so if you see something similar then you would know because I'm not claiming that it is mine.**

**Oh now I'm getting mad,66 of you and counting read to the last chapter and I only got16 bloody reviews! Not that I don't luv them, if it wasn't for mysix-teen lovely reviewers I wouldn't be writing this chapter! Well I would, since I have nothing to do…but still!**

**Ron GF Thing (I've changed it…it's first one to get 5 so battle it out people!)**

**Pansy- 2 ½ **

**Luna- 2**

**Lavender- nil**

**Parvati- nada**

**Random blah blah- 1**

**Adainya- 1 (that's a real person…she asked so I consented, but I will only accept one more nominee, so ask why u still can)**

**And guys, one vote for each person. So nice try Que Bonita –smiles- Comments to Reviewers at the end.**

* * *

Hermione looked around her Common Room; to say that the room was amazing was an understatement. The ceiling was bewitched to look like space and amazingly you can see the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy, as if you were floating between the two galaxies. The floor was made of pure white carpet that would put snow to shame. There was a crackling fire and in front of it were two arm chairs, a cream-coloured sofa, and a white love-seat. There was a marble staircase that leads up towards a marble door (it's the bathroom) There was also a mini-kitchen with a giant refrigerator. 

She glanced at Malfoy, who, unlike her who was all giddy, was looking like this was an everyday thing. Then Hermione thought, he did live in Malfoy Manor.

She shrugged slightly and looked around for her room, on the right side was a forest-green door with the writing DM in curly letters. She looked to the left and squealed, there was a door which was white and on it, it had two letters written in curly letters in gold of HG. She ran to that door and the portrait beside it of a Princess asked, "Password?"

Hermione thought for a second before saying quietly, "_Celetius Galaxia" _

The portrait smiled and unlocked the door with a click.

Hermione walked in and it was breathtaking. There was a large window with an amazing view overlooking the Quidditch field and Lake. And right beside it was a four-poster bed with gold pillows and red sheets. There was also a full length mirror with gold rims and mahogany desk with all the things needed to be a teenage girl (i.e. make up, hair straightener potions…tampons…lmao)

"I see you like your bedroom" Hermione jumped and turned around to find her professor. She had forgotten about her.

"Yes I do Professor and I love it"

"Good, well the password to Gryffindor Tower is bubalore (boo-ba-lor); you may visit your friends anytime before curfew. There is a hidden door beside the bookshelf that is beside the fire. All you have to do is pull the first book on the second row out and that will leave a passageway for you to go into the Prefect Tower. As you know their password is House Unity." Said McGonagall swiftly.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I won't linger here any longer" McGonagall said as she walked out the door.

"Oh and you two"

Hermione looked up and she heard a distinct grunt from the room beside her.

"Please try not to kill each other. Professor Dumbledore said that if any teacher catches you two being anything but civil, there will be consequences." With that she stepped out of the portrait and disappeared.

Hermione walked out of her room and went to the bookshelf. She saw that there were many interesting books but she wasn't here to find a book to read. She looked to the second row and to the right there was a small green book and to the left she saw a thick crimson book. Taking chances she pulled the crimson one and a door emerged in front of her eyes.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Can't you wait" said a sneering voice behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw that Malfoy was going up the bathroom stairs. She gasped, she forgot all about the bathroom.

"I want to see my friends, unlike you who doesn't have any" retorted Hermione

"I have more friends now then you will probably have in your whole lifetime" snapped Malfoy.

"Well then you better hope I have a long life then, but if I get killed by your buddy-buddy Voldemort then…" Hermione smirked

"Well then I hope he does" said Malfoy "Now go and visit your Potty and Weasel, they'll be wondering if I hurt you or not, maybe if you act sad enough they'll give you a good shag"

Hermione gasped, as much as she was used to it that hurt. She felt tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

Malfoy saw that she was hurt and felt a very tiny pang of guilt. He shook his head mentally, what was he thinking? This was Hermione Granger the filthy mudblood.

Hermione looked at him and she thought she saw a slight guilty look to his eyes. Hermione smirked silently, the day he would be guilty will be the day he falls in love with me (Be careful of what you wish, it might just come true)

"Well" said Hermione surprised that her voice was all shaky, "I'll discuss the patrol schedule with you tonight, see you then." She turned away from him and walked into the tunnel.

"Wait" What am I doing? Thought Draco

Hermione turned around and looked at him curiously.

"I need to go with you, I need to see Blaise anyways" he mumbled.

"Fine, whatever" Hermione kept on walking while Malfoy followed her.

The tunnel was dark and slippery; Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands and muttered "Lumos"

Hermione screamed there were spiders and dead bugs hanging on the ceiling. Even Malfoy flinched. After, a few tense moments, Hermione pointed her wand at the ceiling and said, "Scougify" The ceiling cleaned at once. Malfoy just stood in awe of her.

'God damnit, I know she's smart but...' "WHOA!" Draco slipped and fell onto the slippery floor. He tried grabbing something but ended up grabbing Hermione's sleeve.

She shrieked, and she fell on top of Draco for the second time tonight. Malfoy felt the air fly out of his mouth as Hermione's head hit his chest.

"Owww" groaned Hermione as she slid of Draco and rubbed her temples. "I got a bloody migraine, why did your chest have to be so hard Malfoy?"

"Ha-ha-hard" he choked, he was still kind of breathless, "I-I-I can't-I can't breathe"

"I still have a mi- oh never mind I'm better" she said happily, "Here Malfoy" She uttered a healing spell and Malfoy jumped up.

"th-than-thanks" he mumbled

"Welcome" Hermione smiled at him and continued walking and she hit a stone wall.

"Look, Malfoy a stone wall, how the hell are we supposed to get through?" asked Hermione.

"Say the password or something" answered Malfoy who to Hermione surprise was very close to her. Too close for comfort actually.

"Er…Malfoy could you like step back a little."

Draco smirked, he liked taunting her.

He walked closer so that his chest touched her back. He whispered in her ears, "And what if I don't want to"

Hermione shuddered but smirked; she lifted her shin up and kicked him in the soft spot.

Draco yelped and fell onto the floor clutching his little-buddy.

* * *

"Harry? Do you hear something?" asked Ginny who was staring at the blank wall across from her. 

"Other then the loud yelp, that could only be heard when a girl kicks a guys stick, no" answered Harry simply.

Ginny frowned and got up from her armchair. She walked towards the blank red wall and knocked on it. Everyone in the Common Room turned to watch her and suddenly the wall blasted open and in came two angry Heads.

"Why the bloody hell did you blast the wall open? There's a door you know!" screamed Hermione.

"Well I'm a wizard what do you expect me to do!" yelled Malfoy

Hermione grimaced as she remembered that's what she said when she blew the carriage door opened.

"Well this time there isn't twenty locks on it!"

"You bloody kicked me in the NANS!" screamed Draco

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at his so called Nans. **(A/N it's what my brother calls his, I thought it was quite funny so I used it) **

Draco went pale, he covered his friend.

"Whatever you do, don't blow it up!" squeaked Draco.

"As much as I want to, I don't want your father coming up to the school saying that his son can't produce any heirs" snapped Hermione and stowed her wand

Finally she realized that she had an audience and she blushed.

"Oh well um, this is just a passageway that leads to the heads common room, but we are going to fix it so that only we could you use it, you can't. And um next time we won't blast the wall open, right Malfoy" she glared at Draco

"I can bla-"he stopped when he saw Hermione fingering her wand inside her pocket and looking expectantly at his Nans.

"Of course we won't" he mumbled.

"Ok now everyone go back to doing your things." Snapped Hermione, every walked away, talked about what they just saw.

"Drakie! Oh are you all right? You poor thing, I can't believe that little bitch would do that to you! Do you want me to massage it?" asked Pansy worriedly

Everything went quiet, Draco went beet red and glared at Pansy, who just ignored it and kept on talking.

"Don't worry I'm really _good _at it. I can make you feel comfortable in two minutes" said Pansy smiling.

"More like get him into orgasm" mumbled Ron to Seamus, who smirked and passed it on. Everybody got the message and they all started giggling.

Blaise started moving towards them but Pansy stopped him with a death glare.

"He's mine" hissed Pansy

"Pansy, I'm a guy you know? And I'm not gay, I won't take him away from you" said Blaise

"So what? What if you started hitting on him when I'm not watching?" snapped Pansy.

Draco looked like he was either about to explode of embaressment or is going to jump out of the window. He chose the window.

He ran to the nearest window and jumped out, but not before saying "_accio broomstick" _

"Drakie-poo where are you going? Wait for meeeeeeeeee!" Pansy jumped out but she didn't have a broom so she had no choice but to hit the ground with a dull thud.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny ran to the window and looked out. They saw Malfoy hanging on his broomstick and trying to get on it. But Pansy was just lying on the ground not moving.

"Harry, go find Professor Dumbledore, Ginny stay here and watch Malfoy, if he falls go and find Professor Dumbledore also" Hermione said as if she were talking about weather.

The two nodded and did their task.

"The rest of you, go back to your dorms and sleep. It's time for bed time anyway" she said glancing at her watch. "Ron, Seamus, follow me."

Hermione hurried out of the portrait hole and ran down three flights of staircase and into the Great Hall. The three ran out onto the field and found Pansy lying in the grass.

Hermione checked her pulse and smiled when she could still feel it beating. She slapped Pansy's face to wake her up.

"Ugh…I feel like I have a hangover" groaned Pansy, "OUCH!"

Hermione jumped, she wasn't expecting her to scream so loud.

"I can't move my legs! And my arms, I can't move them" whimpered Pansy, she looked up and saw Draco still dangling; he had one leg over the broom but was still struggling, she screamed pretty loud.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape ran onto the field. Dumbledore looked up and said a spell to help Malfoy get onto his broom. Professor Snape conjured a stretcher to put the now delirious Pansy into the infirmary.

Malfoy landed beside Hermione and looked at Pansy.

"God women, I can't believe you made me jump out of the window."

Hermione giggled and looked at Malfoy.

"That's what happens when you got a stalker"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was cut of by Professor Dumbledore.

"I suggest you two to go back to the Prefect tower, and explain."

They nodded and they walked back up.

When they went into the tower they were bombarded with questions.

They answered each question calmly and they each went to their separate friends.

"So how is Parkinson?" asked Ron

"Oh she's fine, she just probably broke her bones" answered Hermione.

Ron snickered

"Well I have to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow Hermione" said Ginny as she headed towards the stairs. The prefect common room was no different to the Gryffindor one. Except that it was decorated by all the colours of the rainbow.

"Bye, Ginny."

"So did you guys finish your summer holiday homework?" asked Hermione

Harry nodded, "All the essays were easy except Snape's Amortentia Essay. It took me 3 days to write it."

Ron choked on his own spit, "What amortentia essay?"

"Oh Ron, don't tell me you didn't do it?" said Hermione annoyingly.

"Oh shit" Ron ran up to his room and two minutes later you could a faint scratch of quill on parchment.

Hermione giggled and she looked at Harry who was sitting beside her on the love seat. Harry had an amused look on his face also as he heard the parchment scratch.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who was staring at him. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither could say anything.

**

* * *

****Harry POV (A/N is it just me or does anyone love this part.**

Hey conscience!

_Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me!_

Dude, are you pouting?

_No I'm not you big fat jerk!_

Jerk? Fat? Big? Oh god you really are losing it.

_Losing it? That hurt you know? I have feelings too!_

Umm, are you sure aren't a girl because you sound like you have PMS…

_Shut up and go kiss Hermione you big fat jerk, _sniff.

**End POV**

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"Yah" she said softly, her insides were tingling, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Can-Can I ask you something"

She nodded.

"Do-do you like me as more then a friend? As in, like, uhh. You know what just forget it" he said as he stood and headed towards the doorway. He felt slight tug on his sleeve and he turned around.

Hermione stood up and inched her face closer to his. She saw his emerald eyes burn in lust and she smiled and said, "Girlfriend?"

Harry couldn't breathe as he saw Hermione was a centimetre away from him. Then for the second time in his life he felt a tingly sensation paralyzing him. Harry could count how many eyelashes she had as they were closed. Slowly he closed his eyes and wraps his arms around Hermione's waist. He deepened the kiss and before long their tongues were battling with each other.

Little do they know a boy, no man, with flaming red hair was watching them with pure jealousy.

**

* * *

****And so it begins muahahaha…Well I hoped you enjoyed this and I know there are some mistakes because I didn't proofread this. I have a reason! One: too long. Two: its 12:30 am. GIVE ME A BREAK. If it wasn't for my reviewers I would have finished this last night. Well REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

**I'm sorry I can't write comments to each of you but I'm just too tired right now. I promise I'll write to you on the next chappie though! I know I'm forgetting something…maybe it's the beta thing ANYONE WANT TO BE MY BETA? Oh two appliers well I'll think about it, I want someone my age though, no offence, just easier communication and stuff. Oh and you have to like Gundam Seed I write stories…well I will right stories for it. Either you like it or don't mind proof reading it. Well gotta go bye bye! Good Night…or rather, Good Morning.**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**


	7. A Huge Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah some things are not mine which I borrowed from other author's blah. **

**Oh yay! Ok I've have three appliers for Beta reader and I already know who I'm gonna pick so don't apply! And the Beta is dun dun dun…I'm not telling you yet but I'll email you about it. I will the next chapter to my Beta and I hope you do a good job! Oh you know what I'll just tell you who I want to be my Beta. But not here it'll be in the comments section below.**

**A Story of the Year: Oh thanks soo much for volunteering but I already have my Beta! I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll be a great Beta you know!**

**Bewhiched: English please…**

**0o0itzNiteLite: I know wasn't it sweet? I felt sorry for Ron though…**

**jip91: As much as I want to, only one vote each so Pansy is now up to…3 ½ and is in the lead. Ohhh it's going to be close between Luna and Pansy, whos it going to be?**

**Adainya: I didn't forget you! I deliberately put you last so that I can announce your going to be my BETA! Yay! –Claps- I'll send tomorrow's chapter over when I write it but for this one, I'll try and proof read it.**

**Demon-Slave92: Oooh I'm glad you like it! Sometimes I wonder if my writing is too descriptive…I like your name, it's really unique. Raceen….hmm, oh I need to know, are you a guy or a girl? Don't worry; I just need it for my story.**

**Oh and umm heres a hint, the third person in the circle is NOT Ron…ooooh I wonder who it is.**

**Ron GF Thing**

**Pansy- 3 ½ **

**Luna- 2**

**Adainya- 1**

**Random- 1**

**Parvati- 0**

**Lavender- 0**

**

* * *

****The Next Morning**

"Ron, are you alright? You seem distant" asked Hermione worriedly. They were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"No I'm not, now shut up and eat your breakfast" Hermione was taken aback; Ron had never used this tone with her before.

Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"Ron, mate, are you sure you're alright? Do you wanna go and do something after class?" asked Harry.

"NO, just leave me alone" shouted Ron, causing some people to look at him. He stood up and stormed out of the Hall.

"Harry, go with him" said Hermione

"What! Why me?" asked Harry aghast

"Because you're his best mate and it's time for some male bonding" said Hermione Simply.

Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes he wished that his best friend would be a girl so that Hermione would have to do the "bonding".

"GO!" Hermione pushed Harry off the bench and pointed her finger at the door.

"Your best friend needs you right now and you better go and help him!" yelled Hermione.

Harry groans and gets off the floor. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He saw Ron leaning against the wall outside the door. Harry walked up to him.

"Hey Ron, can you tell me what's wrong" said Harry softly

Ron gave him a death glare. Harry flinched; there was something seriously wrong with Ron.

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong? You know I like Hermione and yet you go around and start snogging her" spat Ron, his eyes blazing. He whipped around, his robes flying behind him.

Harry blinked and thought, 'Oooh crap' He ran into the Great Hall and pulled Hermione out. On the way out he heard the Slytherin's cheering.

"Great job Potty, you finally found a girl even if it is Mudblood Granger." Shrieked a Slytherin girl.

Hermione blushed but glared at the Slytherin's. She smiled at them then said audibly, "10 points from Slytherin, for being disrespectful to the Head Girl" That shut them up immediately.

The Gryffindor's laughed loudly and shot 'too bad', looks to the Slytherin table which they replied with scowls and glares.

Harry snickered but continued pulling Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"What is it, Harry? I haven't even finished my breakfast yet and we got charms first period." Whined Hermione

"It's about Ron" said Harry quickly; he pulled her into an empty corridor.

"Oh what wrong" asked Hermione, her brows forming into a frown.

"I-I think he saw us kissing last night" muttered Harry.

Hermione gasped, "He did? Oh no! Doesn't he you know, like me? Oh no Harry what are we gonna do?"

"Oh what do we have here? It seems that you two have the pleasure of angering me by snogging around the place don't you?" sneered a familiar voice. Hermione gasped again and looked behind her.

"Ron! We weren't- we weren't kissing we were just-." Started Hermione

"Oh shut it Granger" said another voice behind Ron.

"Zabini" spat Harry.

"It seems that your ex-best friend here came running to us when you ditched him" laughed Blaise Zabini.

"Ron, what's going on? What are you doing?" said Hermione who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh be quiet Granger." Snapped Ron, "Your right Blaise she really is a mudblood" **(A/N please don't hate me for doing this, I promise he'll be friends with them again I promise!) **

Harry, and Hermione gasped, Hermione eyes were now running with tears. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a rain storm.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron, "Say that again, Weasly and you'll regret it" snarled Harry.

"Harry, what's going on" said a girl's voice behind him.

Harry turned around; Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Seamus were staring at them.

"Hermione why are you crying?" asked Lavender as she hurried to Hermione side with Parvati and Ginny at her heels.

"We heard yells Harry, what's going on? Why are you pointing your wand at Ron?" asked Seamus worriedly.

"Ask him" hissed Harry, "Go ahead, Ron say what you just said"

Ron hesitated for a moment before saying, "I said, Granger really is a mudblood"

Immediately four more wands came flying out of pockets. On Ron's side, Blaise and his friends whipped out their wands too. They all held a staring match for a few moments.

"How dare you…" hissed Lavender, her voice full of venom.

Seamus's eyes were blazing with fire as he tried and decide which curse would work best.

Parvati had her wand by her side as she was trying to comfort Hermione and point her wand at Ron at the same time. Hermione had long since collapsed on the floor and was bawling her eyes out. Harry was just mad, no, mad was an understatement.

Ginny was the one who looked like she was about commit murder. Her eyes were blazing and her hair, well it looked like it was blazing too. She stared at Ron with pure hatred, which wasn't very easy to do. Ron recoiled slightly as he saw his former friends' actions.

"You aren't scared are you Weasly" said Blaise beside him.

"N-no. Of course not"

"Good, because if you are then we might just as well leave you here with them" whispered Blaise.

Ron shuddered; he couldn't imagine the sufferings he had to go through if they did leave him.

Suddenly, a bell sounded across the castle causing all the kids to jump. It was time for class. Seamus and Harry shot Ron one last look of pure hatred before going over to Hermione and lifting her up.

Hermione grabbed her bag and let her friends escort her to class. They said goodbye to Ginny and headed to charms.

By second period the story about Ron's behaviour was all over the castle. Gryffindor's were shooting Ron glares, and Slytherin's were smiling and giving him sympathetic looks. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were doing both, some smiling some glaring.

Ron thought as he walked past a group of Gryffindor, how lucky he is to be living in the prefect common room. He didn't think he could survive being in Gryffindor Tower for one night. There was still one more problem, a big one. Where was he gonna sit at lunch and dinner? If he sat at the Slytherin table Gryffindor's will never ever forgive him, if he sat at the Gryffindor table then Slytherin's will think he's a puny and ditch him.

Ron groaned, Maybe he shouldn't have called Hermione that, maybe he should just go and apologize. He looked around and saw Hermione walking with Harry, Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus. They were all pointedly ignoring him. Here he was, walking by himself and watching his former friends laughing and talking.

"Hey Hermione when's the first Hogsmeade visit?" asked Lavender excitedly, who gave Ron a look and looked at Hermione again.

"Oh I don't know yet, I have to talk to Malfoy about it" answered Hermione, "We're having a prefects meeting tomorrow night though so we'll probably decide tomorrow."

"Oh yay, I can't wait, I really miss Honeydukes sugar quills!" squealed Parvati

Harry and Seamus were busy talking about Quidditch tryouts.

"Harry, when are you hosting the Quidditch tryouts?" asked Seamus

"Hmm, I'm thinking about this weekend, I'll ask McGonagall" said Harry smiling, he too was giving Ron the usual looks and turning back to his friends.

"I want to go for keeper, is that ok Harry?"

"Sure, I don't go for reserved spots for old players anyways" he said looking at Ron with a smirk.

Ron choked; he isn't reserving a spot for him? Ron groans, he might not be able to play Quidditch this year!

They were all walking from History of Magic and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. As Ron entered, he was greeted by many smirks. It seems that he wasn't the only one who thought of the whole where he should sit thing. Hermione and Harry were already seated, talking and laughing. It seems that Seamus took his seat as Harry Potter's best mate.

Ron was really hungry and he wanted to eat as soon as possible, but he didn't know where to sit. Then he had an idea where he could eat and he doesn't have to pick which table to sit at. To the kitchens!

He turned around and marched straight to the kitchens.

It was like this for the next two weeks. He always had to go to the kitchens to get his meals, which the house elves were more then happy to give him.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, good job on your potion." Said Snape, smirking as usual.

Ever since Hermione became Malfoy's partner, Snape had started treating her fairly, well more like he treated the pair fairly.

"Did you hear that, we did a good job!" squealed Hermione

"I know, we always do a good job" said Malfoy, smirking.

The only place where they could actually become civil and not pretend to be it is Potions. At first they were snarling at each other which caused them some points because teachers usually caught them but now, they were at least happy with each other in potions.

"Now for your second potion you have to make, Veritaserum. You have an hour and a half so you'll be fine. I don't expect you to make a strong one, just enough to make someone speak the truth."

They all got to work. Hermione pulled out the ingredients while Malfoy got the Cauldrons.

"Malfoy, can you chop up these dragon scales into dust" she said quietly, you could hear murmurings all over the room; you weren't allowed to talk loud while working.

"Sure, ok I heard you were arguing with Weasly a few weeks ago, are you still pissed at him?" asked Malfoy, while hitting the dragons' scales.

"Of course, I am. He called me a- a mud…you know. Are you done with the scales?" said Hermione while cutting up little twigs.

"Yeah here, wow I didn't really believe when Blaise told me, but who'd thought Weasel would actually call you a mudblood" whispered Malfoy.

"Crush up these mandrakes seeds and throw them in the cauldron, I know me to, and I was soo mad at him"

"But aren't you used to it?" smirked Malfoy.

"Ya but not from my best friend." Snapped Hermione.

"Ok done, what do I do next? Are you gonna forgive him?"

Hermione consulted her book, "Stir it CCW three times then CW five times" (CCWcounter-clock wise)

"Maybe I don't know, there we're done, and I'll go wash the cauldron while you take up a sample"

"Ok"

Hermione went up to the sink and turned up the water. The whole class jumped, surprised at the sound. They glared at her and she just stared innocently at them. She gave them an "I got a halo (the tiara thing that angels have on their heads) on my head" look. She and Malfoy were usually the first to finish.

"You may leave, your homework with be writing a two-foot long essay on the uses and properties of Veritaserum."

They nodded and headed out with their bags. They walked together back to their common room, talking about Ron.

"Well? Are you gonna forgive him?" asked Malfoy as they climbed through the portrait.

"I don't know if he's sincere, yah maybe" answered Hermione.

"Yah well, you know we planned a prefects meeting tonight right?" he reminded her.

"Oh yah…alright I'll meet you here after dinner" She said as she headed to the portrait hole.

"Wait! I'll go with you; I just have to get something." He went into his room and came back out.

They talked all the way to the Great Hall.

"You know, you should go in first. It might be suspicious if I go in with you." said Malfoy.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled at him and walked in.

'Dang she is so hot when she is smiling. Well at least I've got past the first part of my mission. I hope He will be pleased' and Draco walked in.

"It was so worth it. I can't believe he wears pink boxers!" said Seamus, as he stuffed some mash potato in his mouth.

Harry laughed loudly, having Seamus around was even better then Ron! Kind of. They were now a little group, Harry, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. They went everywhere with each other, since their class schedules were practically the same.

* * *

At the Slytherin table…

"Come on Drakie eat your food, then you'll be nice and strong!" said Pansy. Apparently she came skipping out of the infirmary after she healed.

"Pansy, you really need to see a therapist" mumbled Blaise.

"Drakie here let me feed you. You're like a baby these days" whined Pansy, as she grabbed his spoon and scooped up some mash potatoes and stuffed it in Draco's mouth.

He gagged and downed his pumpkin juice.

"Oh heres a napkin sweetie, thanks so much Zabini, you pushed me! Now look what you've done" she snapped at Blaise.

"ME? What the hell did I do, I brushed you arm!" yelled Blaise.

"That made me flinch so then it made Drakie-poo gag! Yelled Pansy

"You know what Pansy, you can just go to hell!" shouted Blaise.

"Drakie, he scares me" whimpered Pansy and she cling to his arm.

He rolled his eyes and said to Blaise, "Don't do that Blaise"

"See, doesn't Drakie love me?" And she started humming something that sounded something uncanny like Hey Ho the Witch is dead.

"Draco, you have got to force her to see a therapist. Well you should go to considering you jumped out a window to avoid her." Sniggered Theodore Nott.

Draco shrugged and looked up to the ceiling. He was surprised to find a full moon in a cloudless sky, considering it was raining this morning.

**

* * *

****In Some old Mansion**

"Do you think your son can accomplish this task?" hissed a voice

"Of- of course milord, he lives with her after all." Said a man's voice.

"Good, but I will have Zabini's son watch him. Just in case" the voice full of venom.

"Yes, yes master. He will give you a report every week."

"Very well, leave" commanded the voice.

"Yes, master" he kissed his shoes, stood up and left the room.

The person crossed the room and looked at his cracked mirror. Glowing red eyes stared back at him he lifted one finger and touched his pale cheeks. Smirking he looked out the window, the night was calm, the moon was shining. And a beautiful cloudless sky, "Harry Potter, Votre amoureux sera le mien" he whispered.

Immediately clouds drifted over the moon, blocking its beautiful light. Soon after, lightning's streaked across the sky.

**

* * *

**

This chapter wasn't really that good...well maybe it is i don't know but guess what? I actually proofread YAY i'm soo proud of myself now! Ahhh i only like this chapter's ending. It seems good enough to me. Hope you like it. REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Oh well i gotta go bye bye:)

LacusSerenity


	8. Draco's Task

**Disclaimer: Never owned Harry Potter, Never will own it. Borrowed some ideas from other stories.**

**Oh yay! Adainya wants to be my Beta! This chapter is gonna be reviewed by her so I thank you…you will be a great help! Oh and you are welcome.**

**Tamzette: I'm not sure whether I will take that as a compliment or not. I wrote that at the end because I thought that chapter wasn't good, so I told my reviewers about how I thought about my chapter. But thank you for reading anyways! I hope you like it.**

**Que Bonita: I'm glad you thought it was funny, even I had to stop writing to stuff my hand in my throat from laughing to hard!**

**Jip91: I honestly have nothing against Ron. I do have to agree that Blaise, Harry, and Draco are hot though. Have you seen them in those magazines! **

**Now to the chapter, enjoy! Oh and this chapter is a bit OOC so…**

* * *

-Yawn- Hermione looked pulled back her covers and looked at the clock. It was 7:00, and she had an hour and half till breakfast. She decided to take a bath. She grabbed her clean robes and a towel and walked up the stairs to her bathroom. She walked in and smiled. She was really quite fond of this bathroom.

The floor was made of marble that for some reason wasn't cold but actually warm. There was a large mirror, two sinks, and a shower stall that was four times the size of a broom closet. The most interesting thing was the bath tub, although it was more like a pool. This tub was similar to the prefect's tub except this one was much bigger and had over two hundred taps all around it. The tub was about two metres deep at one end and 5 metres at the other. There was even a diving board! At night you can see the stars, clouds, and moons as the ceiling and walls were made of transparent glass. You can see out, but nobody can see in. In the morning, you can look out, see the Lake, and spy on the students down by the field.

Hermione opened the hot water taps. There were 10 in all, and it only took two minutes to fill because the tub was already halfway full of cold water. Hermione examined all the taps. She had only been able to try out 20 of the different taps. She was now deciding which one to use. Each tap squirted out a different smell or bubble. It was quite luxurious. The tub was now full of hot water. She had shampoo and conditioner to the side of the pool.

Hermione smiled. She loved bathing in the tub; it was one of her hobbies now. She stripped off her clothing and jumped in. Her feet barely touched the floor. She swam around a bit until she heard the bathroom lock click open. Draco wandered in and went to the sink.

Hermione shrieked, thanking whatever lord invented bubbles. "CAN'T YOU TELL I'M BATHING" yelled Hermione.

"Yes, but I'm not looking at you am I?" he said calmly.

"Don't you have manners!" Screeched Hermione.

"I do when the person I'm talking to isn't a mudblood" said Malfoy lightly.

That word, how she hated that word. Suddenly, she felt an unnatural feeling of anger. She had a sudden urge to throw things.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she picked up her bottle of conditioner and threw toward Malfoy. He caught it at the last second.

_Damn seeker skills_, thought Hermione seething.

"Whoa, Granger, what's wrong?" he said as he looked at the bottle of conditioner. If he hadn't caught it he would have had a big, black bruise on the forehead.

"I DON'T KNOW, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as the water splashed around her.

Malfoy was about to say something rude but thought that it wouldn't help him accomplish his task. So he did something that would ruin his reputation for the next ten years. He apologized.

"I'm sorry" said Malfoy quietly

Hermione blinked at him, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Hermione

"I just am ok?" he pretended to blush turning away from her. He smirked; this was all working according to his plan.

"Malfoy…Are you blushing?" asked Hermione looking confused. The Slytherin Sex God just apologized to her! The bookworm, Granger! Either the world was ending or Malfoy was genuinely blushing.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but someone cut him off.

"Miss. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Get down here and open this portrait!" screamed a familiar voice.

Malfoy looked out the door toward the portrait hole.

"This is Professor Snape and McGonagall! Open the door this instant!" screamed McGonagall

Hermione went pale and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself while Malfoy wasn't looking. Then she headed for the door. She wrenched it open and grabbed Malfoy. She was halfway down the stairs, when the slippery marble floor made her slip. She grabbed Malfoy and ended up pulling him down the stairs with her.

"Minerva, just say the password and open the damned door. I can hear them in there," snapped Snape.

Hermione landed on the soft carpet and she saw Draco flying and landing on top of her. His head banged forward, and before they knew it…well…use your imagination.

Minerva nodded and turned to the portrait, "Amour dans les bras d'un ennemi."

The portrait swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger kissing on the floor. To make matters worst Hermione was only wearing a towel.

The two broke apart from their kiss and looked at the two aghast Professors.

Snape's mouth curled up into a sneer. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

"We-we were just" started Hermione, she blushed and she felt something pointy and hard press against her leg (You don't need to be a genius to know what that is.)

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you get off of Ms. Granger this instance. Please leave your affections to your own privacy." McGonagall said in a deadly calm voice.

Malfoy rolled of to the side and stood up. He smirked to himself. This was working really well.

"Now onto your task, the Halloween dance is coming up; we would like you two to plan the event. Here is a book of spells and charms that might help you. If you need any potions just ask Professor Snape, here understood?" said Professor McGonagall, as she handed the book to Draco.

The two nodded. The two professors turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Right well, let's get started after I change" snapped Hermione, glaring at Malfoy.

"What? What did I do?" he smirked

Hermione just stared, how could he just pretend nothing happened? They kissed for gods sake!

"You kissed me!" yelled Hermione, her towel moving dangerously, threatening to slip off of her.

Malfoy noticed this and smirked, "I'd change before that towel falls off, _Hermione._"

"What-what did you just call me?" she was confused. Malfoy had never called her Hermione before.

"Well your name is Hermione, right? I thought since we're going to be doing almost everything together, we might as well be on a first name basis."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. This was not the Draco Malfoy she once knew and hated.

"Are you sure your ok, Malfoy? You really should go ask Madame Promfrey for something"

"Ouch, _Hermione, _that hurt,_" _He pouted slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off to her bedroom to change. She came back out ten minutes later and went to the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" asked Malfoy from the couch, as he stared at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm to going to the prefect common room."

He just stared as she disappeared into the tunnel.

Hermione said the prefect common room password to the blank wall and it opened up into a big hole. She climbed through and looked around for Harry. She saw him sitting in front of the fireplace with Seamus. She looked around and saw Ron sitting at the staircase looking at her; she glared at him and looked away.

"Hey 'Mione," said Harry happily.

"Hi! So how's it going? I haven't seen you in a long time" she said as she kissed Harry on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at her. Everybody was watching them, but Hermione shot them a glare, and they all went back to their rooms. Ron just looked away and walked up to his room. Seamus smiled at them before disappearing up the staircase.

Hermione smiled innocently and sat on Harry's lap. Her smile revealed nothing; however, her eyes were blazing with lust. Harry thought of just attacking her right then and there, but he decided to play with her. He would take the role of a gentleman.

"Oh, I'm fine just doing homework and playing quidditch." He smiled at her.

Hermione looked confused, and then she tried another tactic. She rubbed her thigh on his groin. Harry winced, this was gonna be hard. Hermione took advantage and put her head on Harry's shoulder she nibbled on his neck causing him to flinch, but he continued to be a gentleman.

"So what have you been doing Hermione?" he asked sweetly as if she wasn't nibbling away on his ear.

She stopped and looked at him. She was starting to get angry.

"What do you think your doing?" she snapped.

"Why nothing…What am I supposed to be doing?" He smirked at her.

"Harry James Potter! You know exactly what I'm doing," she yelled at him. Harry recognized that voice; it was usually the start of a very long lecture. He sighed and encircled his arms around her waist. He started kissing and biting wherever possible, even to the bare skin on her neck. Hermione giggled, and soon they were making out on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Ahem"

The two didn't hear, Harry was too busy groping Hermione and she was to busy moaning. They weren't about to be stopped by a person feigning a cough.

-Sigh- "YOU HAVE CLASSES IN TEN MINUTES!"

Hermione jumped up looking dishevelled. She looked at the speaker and realised it was Ginny. Harry lay on the floor looking disappointed. Hermione ran for the door and hurried to her first class, charms. Harry followed her but not before saying to Ginny, "Thanks Gin, you really saved us." He smiled at her and bolted out the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Hermione and Harry were 2 minutes late for class, but Professor Flitwick wasn't in there when they went in.

After the last class she and her friends headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As they were at the end of the first course and the dishes were about to be cleared away an owl flew in. Everyone recognized it as Draco Malfoy's owl. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking through the letter, his face looking sourer by the minute. He rushed out of the dining hall, while still holding onto the letter. Hermione just shrugged and continued eating dinner and laughing with her friends.

Malfoy ran to his common room and said the password. He rushed beside the fireplace and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" The flames turned green and the study of Lucius Malfoy appeared. Draco stuck his head in and felt his head start to spin.

The spinning finally stopped, and he saw his father waiting for him. He too had a scowl on his face. He turned to look at his son.

"We have a problem" he simply said.

"What is it, Father?" Draco asked politely. As much as he disliked his father, he truly doesn't want to incur his father's wrath.

"Zabini's son will be reporting to Zabini senior about your task," spat Lucius.

Draco looked thoughtful, so now Blaise was going to know about it.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means He is getting impatient. You need to hurry and get the information."

"Do you think that it is easy to manipulate feelings and get information? Not to mention the fact that…" he was cut off.

"No, not here, someone could be listening. Oh and your mother told me to give you this," He showed Draco a beautiful necklace that looked like a locket, but instead of a place for a picture it had black marble. It was surrounded by silver and gold. The chain was silver with the tiniest bit of black.

"This is called the "Collier de L'amour Vrai," or the Necklace of True Love. The marble in the middle and the little tiny black marbles in the chain turn pinkish-red when you find your true love. Your mother said it was your early Christmas present since we cannot always talk to you." Then he did the strangest thing, he smiled. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk. It was a genuinely happy smile. The last time he had smiled was 17 years ago, when Draco was born.

He put the necklace gently in his son's mouth, "Now go," Draco nodded as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. When he looked back at the common room, he discovered that he had been talking for 20 minutes. The portrait hole opened and he stared as Hermione stepped in. She glanced at Draco, "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower so don't come in. Night."

"Okay, Night"

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Draco stared at the necklace as he walked to his room. He put the necklace in his desk drawer. He looked out the window into the night sky and watched as the stars twinkled at him.

_I can't believe He wants me to do this_, Draco thought. As he looked out into the night sky, his eyes hardened, _I can do this, and I know I can_. Then his eyes softened again.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." He whispered. "I can, and will, seduce Hermione Granger to get Order information out of her. I must…My life depends on it." He heard the shower turn off and then a thud, signalling a door being closed.

**

* * *

****Have any of you ever had Writer's Block? Well that's the reason I couldn't update. It was not because I have no time. It was because I had this massive brain block and it was clogging my creativity. **

**This chapter isn't funny is it? No I didn't think so either. –_Sigh_- Stupid teachers aren't on the stupid strike anymore so I won't have as much time to write, but I'll try…Big thanks to my Beta, Adainya…Great job by the way! Well that's all…Until next…Oh and REVIEW and er…NO FLAMES…there I'm done…bye bye luv you all.**

**-Serenity-**


	9. The Letter

**Disclaimer: read…last…8…chapters…**

**OMG I am soo so sry. Not only did I have major writers block but I finished half my chapter and then somehow the thing got deleted…AHH I'm so angry right now…Ok well here's the chapter who I owe all of you. Oh and there's gonna be like very random stuff in here…**

**Ron Girlfriend**

**Pansy 3 ½**

**Luna 2**

**New girl- 1**

**Stella Luo- 1**

Hermione woke up the next morning really tired. After yesterday, she really didn't feel like taking a bath. She moved around a bit until she felt something soft and round sleeping on the side of the bed. She looked over and saw that it was Crookshanks who was sleeping soundly.

She got up and went into the bathroom, but not before putting a locking spell on Draco's door. She went back into her room to get her school robes and then went back in the bathroom to change. She put on some light-green eyeliner and brushed her hair. She jumped as she heard the door pound.

"GRANGER, OPEN THIS GOD DAMNED DOOR!" screamed Draco, he woke up hoping to take a nice long shower after last night's emotional shock but noooo…Granger had to ruin his morning shower…and his morning toilet usage.

"I'm not done yet, just wait," said Hermione patiently, hoping to piss him off.

"I NEED TO USE THE LOO! OPEN IT!" yelled Malfoy hysterically.

"Well, you can wait a few minutes right?" Hermione smiled, this is fun.

"I NEED TO GOOO! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

-Sigh- Hermione put on some silver bracelets that she got from Harry; she calmly walked over to the door and unlocked it. The moment Draco heard the lock click, he threw the door open and ran past Hermione while knocking her over.

"Ouch!" complained Hermione, while rubbing her bottom; the marble floor isn't really the best place to be tackled. Draco, totally forgetting that Hermione was in the same vicinity, undid his zipper and went to empty his overflowing bladder.

"OOoooh that feels good" Draco paused a moment. Hermione smiled

"WOOOOOOW thank Merlin, all his goblins and ghouls," said Draco happily and then he paused again. Hermione chuckled and stood up. She went behind Malfoy while stuffing her knuckle in her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZE, Peeing is the best thing in the world, thank you God for inventing it." Draco pulled his zipper up and flushed the toilet. That did it for Hermione; she shrieked with laughter and clutched her sides. Draco jumped about 2 feet in the air and turned around slowly.

"Oh shit…" muttered Draco, looking at the hysterical Hermione now on the floor rolling around trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yo-You…" that's all Hermione could manage before falling into another wave of laughter.

"Oh shut up, you filthy litt…" Draco stopped, remembering his task he stopped talking and frowned. –Sigh- He went over to Hermione and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You heard everything I said didn't you?" he said to the laughing girl before him.

Hermione nodded, tears coming out of her eyes. She was calming down a bit, but she still giggled a few times. She clutched her stomach and looked at the clock. Hermione yelped as she realized she only had ten minutes till class. She ran out of the bathroom and went to her room to grab her bag. She literally flew out of her room, and into her class.

Draco just laughed; he had his first class in an hour so he was in no hurry.

Hermione went into her first class with 30 seconds to spare. She sat down beside Harry who smiled at her. She smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek. Professor Flitwick walked in and asked for the class's attention.

"Today you will be learning a new spell that can protect you from…" Flitwick continued his lesson with only 80 of his class listening. Harry sighed. He tried to listen to Flitwick, but it just wasn't working for him. He'd ask Hermione for her notes later. He stared out the window and saw that it was snowing quite heavily, maybe he should ask Hermione to walk with him. He glanced at her; she was biting her lip in concentration and was twirling her quill in her hand. Occasionally she would write something down but most of the time she would have a glazed look in her eyes.

"Please practice the wand movements and the incantation tonight, tomorrow you will have a practical quiz and I expect all of you to be able to do this," said Professor Flitwick.

The bell sounded across the school and everyone filed out. They started walking to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down at Gryffindor table. Hermione looked around, trying to find something interesting. She looked up and saw that a very beautiful eagle entered the Hall. She watched as the eagle landed on the Slytherin table, coincidently right in front of Malfoy.

"Hermione, why aren't you eating?" asked Harry worriedly. He grabbed a treacle tart and took a small bite.

"Wha…oh ya right. It's ok, I'm not hungry" said Hermione, she smiled at Harry and switched her gaze to Lavender who apparently had "juicy gossip" to tell everyone.

"Ok, I have a question. Is there a prefect meeting tonight?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, her gaze never leaving Lavender.

Harry sighed and he turned over to Seamus to engage him in a conversation about Quidditch.

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy crumpled the short letter and burned it. He scowled and slammed his hand against the table, causing some first and second years to jump.

"Drakie-poo what's wrong?" asked an annoying familiar voice.

Draco glanced sideways and saw that she pushed a third year out of the way just to sit with him.

"Pansy, I am in no mood to talk to you right now. Would you leave me alone?" said Draco, seething. He jumped up from the table and stormed out of the great hall, never noticing that a certain girl with chocolate-brown eyes was studying his every move.

**In Some Old God Forsaken Mansion**

"Does it take this long to woo a 17 year old girl?" snapped an awfully cold voice.

"We-well milord she is a talented witch, and Harry Potter and her other friend are very protective of her. My son just has a hard tim..." He was cut off.

"A Hard time? If your son can't manage this then I'm sure Zabini or Nott will gladly have their precious heir woo her" hissed the voice.

"I-I-I have already sent a letter to my son to hurry it up. I'm sure he will do it sometime soo…" He was yet again cut off.

"I don't want soon, I want now. Do you know that girl possessed more power than she realises? If Dumbledore or even Potter realizes that and uses it to their advantage, then all I have ever done will be lost!" snapped the voice, his voice getting quieter and more dangerous by the second.

The poor man kissed the hem of the dangerous ones robes and muttered a distinct apology.

"If you are going to apologize, do so, but more loudly" drawled the voice annoyingly.

"I'm sorry my lord, my son will accomplish his task, and he will do it well," answered Lucius quietly. He lowered his head so that his "Lord" could not see his fearful face. The "Lord" never allowed anyone to show fear in his or her face at any moment.

"He better, I do not want to this personally. It would be shameful if your son could not accomplish anything."

"Of course my lord"

"Now get out. Leave me alone."

Lucius stood up and bowed his way from the room. The moment the oak doors closed and twirled around and fast-walked to his quarters, his robes billowing in a very Snape-like fashion.

**Meanwhile in the Head Dorm**

Draco sat on comfy couch and just stared at the fire. He watched as the fire flicked and danced high and low.

"It's comforting isn't it? I always do that when I have something on my mind" said an all-too familiar voice behind him.

Draco sighed and opened his mouth to throw at smart-aleck comment at her but stopped. He let her continue.

"Are you alright? I saw you running out of the Hall looking very…how should I put this kindly…distraught, annoyed, pissed off…" Hermione trailed off…happy to see that she put an amused smile on the sad boy's face.

Draco smirked, "That's your "nice" way of putting it? God Granger, go check the dictionary"

"Ha-ha, I guess you say that I'm bloody evil."

"Took you long enough to finally notice that. I mean that punch in third year was so…how do I put this nicely…evil?"

Hermione started laughing, and was soon joined by Draco.

"So…I heard from others that the eagle that came in was your father's?" said Hermione softly.

Immediately the amused smile fell from his face, and it turned into a scowl.

Hermione flushed, she mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to say that why!

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," said Hermione quickly. She started walking towards her room.

"Wait. Stop," said Draco…_What the hell am I doing? Hmmm this might be a good chance too…_

"Yes, Malfoy, what?"

"Oh err…well…can you stay here with me? I need…I need…I need someone to confide in." finished Draco lamely. _Damn it that sounded sooooo corny._

"What?" Hermione laughed inwardly, she must be going crazy, she thought she just heard Draco Malfoy tell her to sit and let him confide in her.

"You heard me Granger…" said Draco smugly. He knew he caught her off guard.

Hermione blushed crimson and walked towards his sofa. She sat down while straightening her skirt.

_Damn, why did she straighten it? OOOoooh bad thoughts…_

"Ok, so what do you want to tell me?" said Hermione hesitantly; she still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy would want to confide in her.

"You know that letter? It was from my father, it was how you people would say…" He paused, trying to be dramatic.

"What? What is it?" pleaded Hermione; her thirst of curiosity was overwhelming.

"It was…a threat…or blackmail, whichever you would like to call it." Draco made his voice crack so that it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. _Dang I'm a good actor. If only Potty and Weasel could see her face now._

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. _Blackmail, by his own father? That's…that's just…ick. _

"Where is it? Let me see it, maybe I can help you" demanded Hermione but in a soft voice.

"It's in my room, I'll go get it for you" Draco sniffed and went into his room. He smirked and opened the desk drawer to reveal the already written "blackmail" letter. He walked out his face on sad mode again. He handed the letter to her hesitantly as if he didn't want her to see the dreadful contents contained in the letter.

Hermione smiled at him and took the letter. She slowly opened the latter with trembling hands. Scared of what she might find. The letter slipped out and fell into her hands.

She scanned the letter while her eyes got bigger and bigger. The letter dropped from her hand and landed gracefully onto the white carpet. She stared wide-eyed at Draco who was pretending to look depressed.

"Oh my god…" whispered Hermione fearfully, she glanced at Draco who went behind her to pick up the letter.

"Sniff…I know, I just can't believe…sniff…that he would do this…sniff…to his own son…sniff" said Draco sadly.

Hermione turned to face him, she looked into his eyes to see if she could find lies, betrayal, or anything to make him seem like it was all a fake, but all she could find was sadness and flecks of sapphire. His eyes were now blue-greyish; he stared at her unable to take his eyes off her.

Draco leaned in they were only a centimetre apart. They were so entranced that they didn't even hear the faint knocking.

"Damn it, Minerva. Just say the password so we can get in there. Dumbledore is getting worried!" snapped Snape.

Professor McGonagall threw him a sharp look and said the password. The portrait swung open.

Draco froze and looked to the portrait hole. "OOooooh crap."

Hermione followed his gaze and landed on the surprised professors. She went pale and they immediately broke apart.

The two professors just stared at them and Snape was the first one to recover in a not so friendly way.

"WE SEARCHED THE WHOLE SCHOOL FOR THESE TWO AND ALL WE FIND IS THEM SNOGGING IN THEIR COMMON ROOM! I SWEAR I WILL…" he was cut off by a look by his colleague.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, as much as I'm sure you were enjoying your moment together there is no reason to miss class. Now I am sure that if you were to run you would be able to make it to your last class."

Hermione nodded and ran to fetch her bag. Draco did the same, and in less then ten seconds the two very embarrassed teenagers ran out of the room and said a rushed apology to the two enraged professors.

**OOOoooh what do you think the letters say. I mean both, the real one and the fake. The Halloween dance on the next chapter!**

**YAY! I'm done! Soooo sorry it took so long. I have school and stuff. Everybody must understand this. Big thanks to Adainya, my Beta, and to my reviewers! Oh and btw there is a MAJOR hint in this story as to who the third person is. I hinted at him, can u guess who? If you can don't say, I want it to be a surprise. **

**0o0itzNiteLite****: Thank you thank you thank you. I know, isn't it sweet!**

**Spirited Wings: Thanks I hope this chapter appealed to you!**

**Tamzette: Yay! And I was worried that, that was an insult! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It seemed like glowing pink usually means the sign of love. I was gonna do red but it didn't fit the necklace. **

**Goosey Corsair: Hehe I totally agree that he needs a hug. That's why I need you people to vote who his GF is going to be! Oh and thank you soooo much for reading my story.**

**Stella Luo: Ok! But you need five votes from five different people, hope you make it!**

**Shiemi Shimabukuro****: I absolutely love GS and GSD! My fave character is Lacus, who's yours? Oh and thank you for the site, it's very funny. Change the genre…hmmm…I'll think about it …lol.**


	10. Meeting DeMeire and some Injuries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Trisha DeMeire.**

**OOOhhh I can't wait! A few more days and GOF movie is coming out squeals I can't wait! Comments to reviewers at the end…**

**Ron's Girlfriend**

**Pansy- 4 ½ (One more vote!)**

**Luna- 2**

**New Girl- 2**

**Stella Luo- 1**

* * *

Hermione sat beside Harry at dinner. Reliving the moments Draco and she had together when they were interrupted. Hermione blushed; even thinking about it is embarrassing.

"Hermione? Why weren't you in Potions and transfiguration today?" asked Harry, turning towards her after Dean got occupied by his girlfriend.

Hermione turned even redder at that. She couldn't even look at Harry in the eye, afraid that by some odd chance he might know how to read minds.

"Oh, er…well…me and Malfoy were just working on the Halloween dance and didn't know the time." Answered Hermione, trying to keep her voice steady. _How could a simple letter cause me and Malfoy to almost kiss? Oh no…I must be going insane. _

"Oh ok…Isn't the Halloween dance next week? I can't believe you guys haven't finished planning yet!" said Harry in a mocking tone.

Hermione looked up at him and stared into his emerald eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that we aren't working hard enough for you, Mr. Potter?" said Hermione in a teasing tone.

"Oh no Miss. Granger, I'm just sad because I didn't spend enough time with you today!"

"What do you mean?" said Hermione slowly.

"I didn't see you in Potions or Transfiguration, we usually _talk _in those classes, I missed you!" exclaimed Harry. _Whoa, that is sooo not me. I can't believe that even came out of my mouth!_

Hermione blinked, "Harry…you do know that sounded really…what's the word…corny…lame…gay…" She smiled.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting, but I need to talk to Granger" said a sneering voice behind them.

They spun around and saw Malfoy looking very annoyed.

"Can't you see we're busy, Malfoy" snarled Harry

"Do you think I care Potty?" drawled Malfoy.

"Stop it, both of you. What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione, her eyes narrowing. But that didn't stop her from blushing slightly.

"We have to go to Dumbly…I mean…Dumbledore's office." Said Malfoy.

"And why do we need to go?" asked Hermione.

"Heads business, Granger. What else, now hurry up, I hate being in the same vicinity with these self-righteous Gryffindor's." snapped Draco.

The people that heard him turned around to shot him death glares. Draco glared right back and smirked at them.

Hermione got up from the bench and kissed Harry on the lips.

Draco flinched; he really didn't really have to see that.

Hermione walked away, not caring if he was following or not.

"Hey Granger, wait up" He hurried to catch up to her.

"You know, we are Heads, we have to set an example for students. You can't just walk out of the Hall without waiting for me."

"You know what Malfoy just shut up and continue walking without bothering me!" They turned a corner and bumped into a first year. The little girl shrieked and fell to the ground.

"5 points from Ravenclaw for being careless" snarled Draco, looked down on the girl.

Hermione flashed him a death glare and helped the girl up. She smiled at her and said; "5 points to Ravenclaw for keeping your robes clean" Hermione brushed invisible dust from the girl's collar. The girl smiled at Hermione and jumped away, gleefully. The two continued walking.

"Must you always be cruel to the first years" snapped Hermione coldly.

"I'm not, she just bumped into us. She didn't even apologize!" retorted Draco.

"She's a little girl! What do you expect from girls her age! We're older then her by 6 years! She's terrified!"

"Well she could have at least apologized, and why do you always have to stick up for people!" yelled Draco; they passed at few fourth years who stared at him fearfully. There were Hufflepuff crests on their robes.

"10 points from Hufflepuff for staring at me!" snarled Draco.

"10 points to Hufflepuff for not staring at me but him!" yelled Hermione.

"Get out of here!" yelled Draco, the fourth years hurried away, terrified.

"I stick up for them because they did nothing wrong!" Hermione yelled at him, their voices carrying down the corridors.

"Of course they did something wrong! I wouldn't have taken points otherwise. They just don't know how to act…" he got cut off

"Act in front of you! Because they weren't acting the way they were supposed to be to the great Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortune and a soon-to-be most eligible bachelor in the world? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know! Could you at least, once in your life, figure out that other people have feelings and that other people could get HURT by your words!" Hermione paused to catch her breath. Then she continues in a softer voice, "Please Malfoy, for once in your life, watch what you say to others"

Hermione stared at him for a second, and walked off to the Stone Gargoyle a few metres ahead.

Draco just stared at her. No one and I mean no one, had ever talked to him like that. All of them either respected him or hated him. But no one ever lectured him, well except his father and mother, but that is a different story. He walked to catch up to her; she was waiting patiently for him in front of the Stone Gargoyle. Darkness has fallen over and only the lights in the ceiling illuminated the corridor.

Hermione looked at him, "Do you know the password?"

"What?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"The password?"

"Oh er…oh crap, I forgot to ask." Draco blushed slightly.

"Hmph" she watched as she saw a bit of red creep up to Draco's face. She herself blushed too, it's kind of hard to believe that the two just had a heated argument and almost kissed the night before.

"Hmmm…Sherbert Lemon?" said Hermione hesitantly.

The stone gargoyle didn't move.

"Sugar Quills?" said Draco, the two stared at each other for a moment then smiled. They started naming sweets quickly.

"Flaming Mars Bar"

"Jumping Mangos"

"Vampire Blood O'Henry" (A/N Lol)

"Fizzing Caramel Chocolate"

This continued on for sometime until the two ran out of sweets.

"What the hell, I've named every sweet I could and the stupid thing still wouldn't move!" yelled Draco, his eyes blazing.

Hermione started getting frustrated too but she wasn't gonna go around and start pouting like a 5 year old girl like someone I know who shall remain nameless but is standing behind me. She snickered, 'I guess that makes Malfoy a little girl'

"I believe the password you're looking for is Bon Bon" said a melodious voice behind them.

The two twirled around and found themselves facing the one and only Trisha DeMeire.

"Oh…Hey Trisha, how do you know the password?" asked Hermione, she smiled at her.

Draco could just stare at the girl. He had heard about this Ravenclaw Sex Goddess but he had never in his seven years at Hogwarts, ever seen her. Then again, he never paid attention to smarty-ass Ravenclaws.

"Oh I have my ways, said Trisha secretively, "so who's your friend? Ooooh it can't be the Slytherin Prince can it?" She stared at him teasingly.

'Oh no, here we go' thought Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Draco put on his best smile and walked up to her. He swept her a bow and kissed her hand.

"The one and only mademoiselle" He stared seductively at her, her long gold hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"I never thought Slytherin's can be so chivalrous" she beamed at him.

"Ah but we are" said Draco in a low voice.

"Ahem, if you have finished your introduction, me and Malfoy have to see the Headmaster." Sneered Hermione.

Draco swept her another bow and walked back towards the stone gargoyle, but not before saying, "Adieu DeMeire, maybe we'll see each other sometime."

Trisha giggled, "Au revoir monsieur. Bye Hermione" She smiled at her and nodded to Draco.

"Bon Bon" said Hermione stiffly, the stone gargoyle jumped and started spiralling up. Hermione stepping up to the staircase, without waiting for Draco.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Draco, he ran onto the staircase. He tripped and fell on the moving staircase, which stopped the moment he hit the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down. She extended her hand, looking expectantly at him.

Draco stared at the hand for a second and hesitantly extended his hand. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Hermione felt something in his hand and flipped his hand so that the palm was facing upwards. There were cuts, some bleeding, some not. She sighed and pulled out her wand. Draco immediately pulled away from her, looking suspicious.

"I'm gonna heal it Malfoy, I know a few healing spells you know. Now, unless you want Madame Promfrey to heal it give me your hand." Said Hermione, annoyed.

Draco growled and relinquished his hand. Hermione pointed her wand at his palm; "_Sano Saco" _light_-_blue smoke came out of the wand tip and encircled his hand.

Draco drew in a breath, it was ice cold. It went on for about 5 seconds and the blue smoke vanished.

He took a look at his palm, he gasped. There wasn't a mere scratch on his palm; it would take Madame Promfrey at least ten minutes to fix it.

Hermione smiled, "I knew that spell would come in handy one day. Come on, we're late." She bounded up the staircase and Draco heard a door being opened and a muffled greeting. As Hermione went up the stairs she thought she saw a shadow in the corner of the corridor. She glanced back but saw nothing. She shrugged and opened the door and smiled the Professor.

He walked up the stairs slowly, imagining the reasons why she was helping him. 'Maybe she's starting to fancy me!' thought Draco happily. He opened the door and Professor Dumbledore greeted him with a smile.

**Prefect Tower**

"Harry! Where are you? Harry!" shouted Seamus, he flew into his room and saw that his room mate was sitting there working on his homework.

"Oh hey Seamus, what's up?" asked Harry, looking up from his work for only a fraction of a second.

"I saw Hermione with Draco, Harry! She was holding his hand and was pointing her wand at it." Said Seamus breathlessly.

Harry looked up, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean" he said slowly.

"Hermione held Draco's hand and for some reason she was pointing her wand at it. They were on the staircase to Dumbledore's office!" Seamus was yelling now, Harry heard people crowding around the door outside to eavesdrop. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Silencio" _to the door. Thus telling the people that there's no point in eavesdropping at the door.

"Don't worry Seamus; I'm sure they aren't _doing_ anything especially in front of Dumbledore's office. And plus, Hermione isn't the type of person that would cheat on a guy, let alone Malfoy." Said Harry simply, in truth, he was kind of worried.

"Well at least ask her about it! I trust Hermione too, but you have to ask" plead Seamus; he strode across the room and grabbed his book. "I have to go, I have to meet someone, see you tonight."

"I'm not sure, but I guess I'll talk to her. Anyways, bye. See yah" said Harry waving his arm. Seamus left the room and he continued his homework. He found himself not concentrating anymore; he shook his head and walked out the door.

'Damn it, I can't concentrate. 'Damn Damn Damn, its about Hermione and I know it. Oh crud, i need to go to see her.' He walked intohis common room, receiving some curious glances. He shrugged and walked out the common room.

**

* * *

****This is a bit too short but oh well. Here are some questions for you to think about. Sry Adainya but since I've waited a few days for u to edit and u still haven't sent it back I decided to edit it myself. Sorry –goes on knees and begs for forgiveness- **

**What do the two letters say? Why did the fake letter make Hermione shocked?**

**Why did Dumbledore bid the two Heads to his office? (Will be answered next chap.) **

**What will Harry say to Hermione? What will Hermione say to Harry?**

**Shiemi Shimabukuro****: Oh I love Boy Gone Girl, I believe I was the first reviewer? It's a good story. I can't imagine Mwu/Murrue to be w/o each other it's too sad…I love LACUS! Hehe do not forget that Draco and Harry are not going to be the only one in the "Love Circle" There's one more person that will join this circle. And you will never guess who :) **

**0o0itzNiteLite**

**Thank u! I appreciate it!**

**Tamzette**

**Nice guesses, but you know I can be a very _spontaneous _and _creative _person.**

**Silversmile**

**Thanks for voting! Oh hehehe you haven't seen nothing yet. In a few chapters, you'll be_really _torn… **

**Spiritedwings**

**Here's is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**GooseyCorsair**

**Damn it…I'm having an internal struggle right now. I want to tell you but those evil plot bunnies are threatening to kill me if I do…Maybe he can resist her…oooo… thanks for voting!**

**You see that purple button that has a GO on it? Press it and type something. NO FLAMES! Me be very happy if you do! GOF movie coming out –shrieks- oh wait did I say that already oops…**


End file.
